Ethereal
by Sinncity
Summary: AU- Super powers. Dan's not normal. In fact, he's never met a single person exactly like him. No one else can move objects with their mind, just by a simple thought. He lives life carefully, limited interactions and semi-non-existent social life. That is, until a pair of sapphire eyes change everything. Dan Howell/Phil Lester, PJ Liguori/ Chris Kendall.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Ethereal  
**Pairing:** Dan Howell/ Phil Lester and Chris Kendall/ PJ Liguori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Swearing and eventual fluff/smut!  
**Summary: ** AU- Super powers. Dan's not normal. In fact, he's never met a single person exactly like him. No one else can move objects with their mind, just by a simple thought. He lives life carefully, limited interactions and semi-non-existent social life. That is, until a pair of sapphire blue eyes change everything. Dan Howell/Phil Lester, PJ Liguori/ Chris Kendall.

**Notes: **So I've been working on this for a little while now because basically I'm a sucker for anything involving supernatural abilities, so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to let me know what you think. Chapters should be updated weekly (and will obviously be longer then the prologue). Also a special thank you for WitbeyondmeasureXOX for being my editor and ideas bouncer, who basically helps me with anything I'm unsure about, and trust me, there are a lot of things I tend to mull over.

* * *

Dan's heard the cardinal rule a lot of different times.

His mother says "Be careful- just because you have powers doesn't mean you have to use them." His father on the other hand, drills into him, "No one can ever know."

His parents are as supportive as Dan could hope for. Maybe because they can't deny everything they've seen even though it's not exactly along the realms of possible. They're more protective than other parents, but that's only because they _have _to be.

Dan knows that he isn't exactly normal; in fact he's never met a single person exactly like him. No one else can move objects with their mind. No one can make whole rooms shake when they get angry, rattle curtains, break glass. No one can, except Dan.

**:::**

The first time Dan's family notices something is different is when he's five. It isn't anything particularly abnormal for a young child; Dan really, really wanted the cookies on top of the fridge. He's too small to reach, his tiny fingers only reaching three quarters of the way up even as he stands on a chair. What was abnormal however was as Dan got close to tears; the jar seemed to gravitate towards him on its own accord.

At first his mother hadn't believed him, Dan swears it was true; but the broken pieces of the jar scattered over the floor doesn't prove anything.

The next time occurs about three months after the first incident and this time Dan's parents can't deny it. His mother was pouring milk into Dan's cereal, bottle sitting up on the edge of the table. It happens to Dan as if in slow motion, one moment his mother turns around, elbow out, accidently knocking the bottle on its side. The next moment Dan's hands move outwards, as if he's reaching forward to grab it. His hands don't reach, falling short of the bottle but the milk never reaches the ground. Dan's muscles lock in place, freezing as the contents liquid pools around mid-air. His mum lets out a gasp and Dan instantly drops his hands, the liquid no longer defying gravity and falling towards the floor with a loud splash.

There was no denying it after that. His mother had been worried, almost frantic for a while, somehow managing to explain to her husband that their child had just defied the laws of physics. After all, it's not every day that you discover that your son has an ability only ever described about in books or shows on TV.

Dan's parents make him promise to not do it again, but he can't always help it. Sometimes the urge to move things is too strong. It ticks away in his mind, the images of swirling and twirling movement. He can't always control it, it just happens.

The first time Dan really screws up he isn't exactly aware of it. He's sitting in the sand box, building castles with the sand. All he wants to do is play and the grains of sand are so tiny and soft. Dan runs his fingers under the surface; lifting the sand up in his cupped hand and watching it fall back down. A sensation washes over him and he can picture it moving around him, twisting in front of him in a circular motion; gliding through the air as if it weighs nothing.

He isn't sure at which point his imagination becomes a reality, his eyes are transfixed, watching the grains lift from his palm and twirl around in front of him. A giggle passes through his lips as more sand rises, accompanying the others. It looks almost like a hurricane, twisting together in a tight circular motion.

"Wow!" A small voice speaks up from beside Dan, "how are you doing that?!"

Dan jolts back a little and the sand falls back down. A boy is sitting beside him, mouth gapping and blue eyes wide.

"Oh no, do it again! Please, it's so cool!" The boy smiles at him, bright and wide and slightly pleading. "It's so magical! I've never seen someone do that before."

Dan hesitates, before looking back at the sand and imagining it moving in similar fashion to how it had before. The boy moves his hand out, as if to touch it and Dan responds by letting the sand float across the others hand, winding around his wrist and arms loosely. No one apart from Dan's parents has ever seen him do this and it fills Dan with a sense of happiness that he's never truly felt before.

It doesn't last long though; a second hand appears from the other side of him, a girl. Dan flinches backwards, as does the boy beside him, sand flying towards the girl instead of just dropping this time. A piercing scream fills the air as girl stands in front of them; rubbing her eyes and tears rolling down her checks. There is sand scattered on her clothing, starting to stick in clumps as the tears roll down her eyes. She lets off another high pitched scream, this time with her mother's name attached. Sobs fill the air and Dan recoils, crawling backwards.

"It was an accident," Dan yelps, putting his hands up in front of him as to prove his innocence.

"Daniel," his mother's voice is tight and demanding as she pulls him up from the ground, quickly removing him from the sandbox and pulling him away from the park.

"Wait!" The other boy scrambles to his feet. Dan turns, trying to watch, but his mother gives his arm a small jerk and Dan knows that he made a mistake, he _hurt_ someone.

**:::**

It changes from then on. Dan sort of thinks of it as an equivalent exchange; don't use your powers around normals, because normals don't understand, normals can't defend themselves.

So Dan listens to his parents, mostly, stays inside a lot. He practices, gets a handle on how it works, on how to control himself a bit better. He keeps quiet, keeps his head down low and doesn't attract attention. It's easier this way and although it might not be the best way to live, it works.

That's how Dan lives, limited social life, practically zero friends and an outcast. That's him.

That's him, until, it isn't.


	2. Chapter 1

Dan decides that the problem with super powers is that it makes most people believe they're invincible. It happens all the time in movies. The protagonists have all these great abilities, can do all these great things and people love them for it, then they almost die trying to save the world. Or at the very least, something somewhat similar.

They never actually die though, because it's a movie; the hero always beats the villain and sometimes, if they are unlucky, they lose a few friends in the process. Not that Dan exactly has that many people to lose of course. His list consists of his family, Chris and PJ, which in hindsight might seem like it needs improvement, but given Dan's current situation, he'll take what he can get. He has a few secrets too, but that's sort of a given. In fact it's probably one of the reasons as to why his phone contacts only consist of around five numbers. Not everyone would be understanding if they saw him say, levitate a chair just by imagining it happening.

Dan finds him contemplating this all too much recently. This whole massively weird situation he's in. There are others like him, if Chris and PJ are anything to go by. But for all he knows they might actually be the only three in the world that can do the semi-impossible. Which is of course, actually entirely possible. Not many people know that, though.

He shoves his hands behind his head and sighs, staring at the ceiling above him. It's not like he's really anything similar to the people you read about in books or in the movies you see on TV; in fact the similarities sort of stop at the fact that he has super powers, if you'd even call them that. Dan doesn't have a cape, or go by normal person during the day and a vigilante by night. Dan doesn't save the day, in fact, he sort of doesn't even use his ability at all.

"Something wrong, Howell?" Chris' voice questions from beside him. Chris' question halters Dan's thoughts, making him glance over and roll his eyes in response.

"If PJ catches you doing that in his house, he's going to kill you." Dan replies, pushing himself up onto his elbows and turning his head in order to get a better look at Chris.

"I'd like to see him try," Chris retorts, a small smirk forming on his lips. "I already shut the blinds, what more can he ask for?"

Dan watches the orange flames glow on Chris's palm. As much as he wishes to deny Chris any sort of ego boost, the flames he produces are almost hypnotic. Pulling and swirling on his palm, sometimes glowing different shades of orange, red and blue that Dan didn't even believe was possible. It's probably one of the quirks of being able to control the element itself. Every time Chris does anything to do with his ability Dan feels slightly enchanted, like he is truly witnessing the impossible.

"How about, not burning the house down?" Dan jokes and he can feel Chris recoil in defence. It's a bit of a sore spot for him. Neither of their development has come easily and Chris' was probably the worst. After all, controlling fire power at the age of eight wasn't exactly the easiest thing for child to do. A temper tantrum that causes objects to go up in flames is not exactly in the parent guideline, and unfortunately for Chris' family, it happened quite a lot.

Chris lets out a groan, closing his fists and extinguishing the flame in the process. "Seriously, it was one time. When I was younger and lacked any sort of self-control."

"Is that you implying that you have self-control now?" PJ's voice chimes from the doorway, bag of chips in hand. "Because I have several arguments suggesting otherwise. For example, last week when you tried to boil water yourself and almost ended up exploding your parent's kettle."

Dan lets out a small laugh and Chris waves his hand in the air dismissingly. "Okay, well I'm still working on some things. How about instead of debating how awesome my complete flame control will be one day, and if we're being honest here, we all know that it _will be great_; you be a good boyfriend and open those salt and vinegar chips. Because I for one, really, really want to eat them."

PJ chucks the packet towards Chris's head, smacking him directly in the face.

"Was that really necessary?" Chris mumbles, opening the crisp packet and frowning slightly. "You broke them, ya know. How am I going to make a wish on the double layered chips _now?_"

Dan raises an eyebrow, ignoring his ending statement and reaches for the packet himself, "the answer to that is always going to be _yes_. It's practically encouraged."

Chris shoves a bunch of chips into his mouth like it's some sort of retaliation. For some unknown reason Chris has better control over flames themselves then actual temperature gauging, like producing hot air, which personally Dan finds slightly ironic because that is one thing Chris is definitely full of. He guesses in the scheme of things, controlling fire and being able to cause things to self-combust with just a thought is slightly cooler than being able to manipulate whether a room is hot or cold. Not that Chris has anyone to actually flaunt it too. Dan supposes it's the same sort of limitation he has. He can move pretty much any object with his mind but he can't move a physical presence, like an actual person or animal. All it takes is a thought; and if he's being honest sometimes it even feels like a need, for the object to bend or move to Dan's every whim. Generally the rule for him consists of the smaller it is, the easier it is; as long as it doesn't walk, talk or breathe.

PJ sits himself on the edge on his bed, legs crossed and arms by his side. He's calm; always having this sort of energy radiating off him. It's not really noticeable; it's more just a part of him. Dan could even go as far as to say it appears to be a part of his nature. He isn't even sure if other people notice it, in fact he doubts that they do. This in hindsight makes about as much sense as everything else. It makes Dan wonder that maybe somehow a person's abilities reflect their personality. Or at least both PJs and Chris' do. He's not exactly sure what telekinesis falls under.

Dan's phone goes off in his pocket, his alarm letting him know that he needs to be home before it gets too late and his parents start freaking out. The over protective nature they had when he was a child has unfortunately continued into Dan's later years of high school.

"I got to go," Dan proclaims, pushing himself up from the ground and grabbing his jacket previously hanging on the corner of PJs bedframe. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"It's supposed to rain soon, do you want a lift?" PJ questions and Dan shakes his head in response.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not that far."

"You sure?"

Dan almost chuckles at his overly concerned nature. He supposes maybe that's also to do with PJ's powers. "I'm fine Peej. Have fun with Chris."

"Is that a challenge?" PJ asks with a grin on his face and Dan just smirks in response.

"We're going to make out now!" Chris calls out as soon as Dan walks through the doorway. Dan lets out a laugh as he hears Chris' cry of pain, un-doubtfully due to PJ elbowing him in the side. In a weird way Dan thinks they are kind of perfect for each other.

However, when Dan steps outside and is met by a rush of cold air and a small drizzle, he almost wants to go back inside and take PJ up on his previous offer, just to spite Chris.

**:::**

It's been a long time since Dan's felt a sensation as strong as this. It burns through him, aches almost. It's a surge of power that's spreads though his body; tingles from his fingers down to his toes. It' almost uncontrollable, itching to get out.

It's a warning.

The rain pours down, thunder rolling in the distance, almost drowning out the heavy clad footsteps following close behind. High walls of brick stand parallel to each other in a confining manor, the various objects on the floor sidesbarely visible. He isn't exactly sure when he noticed he was being followed, but an uncontrollable need to escape fills him up completely.

Dan can hear them now, footsteps drawing closer; _too close_.

A strong hand grips Dan's shoulder, tugging him to the side. Dan stumbles, the air ripping from his lungs as he falls to the ground. Dan can see them now, all three of them caging him in from the entrance way he previously used. A smirk fills the face of the one closest to him, jaded green eyes cutting through the dark. Dan notices it then, the silver metallic object glistening though the rain, held by the guy standing furthest to the right.

Dan's legs push against the ground, urging him to get back up. He feels heavy, weighed down by the rain and fear that courses though his body. He's going to be robbed and probably murdered. Although Dan matches two of them in height, he definitely doesn't match them in strength. The man with the knife steps forward and suddenly Dan feels it again, the sense of power coursing through his veins at an uncontrollable rate. This time it's different, it isn't just a warning.

The knife flings from the man's hands, falling against the side of the wall with a loud clatter.

"What the…?" The man previously holding the deadly object takes a step back, his eyes flickering between Dan and the knife. The other two stand frozen and panic rises in Dan's chest again as he finally manages to pull himself up, slipping slightly on the wet floor. He presses himself up against the brick wall, creating as much space between himself and the others as possible.

His movement seems to finally snap them out of their daze, the guy previously closest to Dan takes some cautious steps forward and the others follow in long strides with fists clenched, closing Dan in from any means of escape. The guy in the middle reaches back for the knife. Dan's eyes widen and he acts on impulse, power surging though him once more.

The blue dumpster at the side of the entrance way moves towards the others as if on its own accord, whipping them towards the other side of the alleyway. Dan hears a loud crack as they hit the wall, breath catching in his throat. The man on the end lets out a loud groan and Dan pushes the force forward again, moving the object tighter and leaving no room for the man to escape.

His attacker lets out a loud wheezing sound and Dan knows that he can't breathe; the bin is so tightly pressed against them that the other two have already lost consciousness.

It seems like an eternity before the final man hunches downwards. Dan moves the dumpster backwards, the three men falling down onto the floor. Dan takes a cautious step forward, his mind racing with only one thought. He can barely see the rising of their chests, _but it's there._

Slight relief floods through Dan, shoulders sinking downwards and he feels as though he might almost collapse. Dan glances towards the entrance and his eyes go almost impossibly wide, because he isn't alone. There is someone else with him in the alleyway.

The boy's ebony hair is stuck to his forehead, weighed down by the laden rain drops. He's clenched against the wall, the dumpster previously hiding his form ripped away with the power currently coursing through Dan's body.

Dan stands there, his body locking into place. The boys blue eyes are vibrant, contrasting against the darkness and suddenly the urgency and rawness of the previous fight floods from Dan's body. There is familiarity there, something ticking at the back of Dan's mind that he can't quite place.

Dan takes a step back, eyes locking with the guy in front of him before glancing at the three males lying unconscious on the ground.

Then he runs.

* * *

**Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sort of writing these chapters at increasing speeds (feel sorry for my editor guys), because seriously, I get a kick out of writing my favourite pairings with supernatural abilities ;) Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. This chapter is still sort of short (they keep increasing in length and I don't even mean for it to happen). I'll be updating every Thursday/Friday or if you don't happen to live in Australia, Wednesdays/ Thursdays for most of you. Thanks for reading!****  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Dan makes it home in record time. His breath is coming out in short bursts as he shoots through the front door and stumbles into his bedroom, closing the door behind him hastily. Panic fills his body once again. He's not exactly sure if the anxiety currently coursing through his form is due to the fact he was almost mugged and could have been stabbed, or that a guy saw him, _really saw him_ and everything he did. Either way he feels almost as if he is suffocating. His heart beating a million miles a minute because _what am I going to do now?_

He can't think clearly. His clothes are soaking wet and sticking to his body, but it's the last thing on his mind. Dan tells himself to take deep breaths. His fists clench at his sides and he drops to the floor. He's okay. He's safe now and no one can get to him. No one is going to believe three criminals and that boy with the raven hair.

Dan doesn't understand though. That boy had just been waiting there, watching the whole thing play out. He looked terrified, but for some reason Dan couldn't help but think that it was less to do with himself and his abilities and more to do with the situation as a whole. There was recognition, possibly; almost like he was verifying something in a way. His eyes shone blue, wide and afraid but Dan was almost certain that it actually wasn't from Dan himself.

Dan sighs, unravelling himself from his previous position on the floor and pulling himself back onto his feet. He begins to rid himself of his wet clothing, peeling his jacket from his form. He's shaking and it's unclear whether it is actually from the cold or the left over adrenalin from the fight. He wanders into the main bathroom as quietly as his shaking form allows him, his parents seem to be asleep and he doesn't want to wake them up and explain this whole messed up situation.

He rids himself from the rest of his clothing, turning the water on and jumping in before the temperature has even reached warm. The drops roll off from his body and Dan can't quite distinguish between what's rain and what isn't. Dan closes his eyes, tilting his head towards the shower head as it begins to heat up. He lets the water fall over his shoulders, small throbbing sensations aching over his body. He can see bruises forming all over; a large one on his lower right side just above the hip and another large one forming on his shoulder, assumedly from where he'd been grabbed. Smaller ones scatter his body, more prominent on his legs and lower back. There are also a few cuts on his knees, which probably tore holes into his new pair of jeans.

The weight of the situation falls onto his chest, pulling him down but for some reason at that moment, he can't bring himself to care. All he can think about is how the water somehow seems to wash away his thoughts, drowning out his fears as if they never existed in the first place. He doesn't want to think anymore.

**:::**

Sleep doesn't come easily to Dan. He tosses and turns so much that his sheets become so twisted they fall off the bed. He can hear his parents moving around downstairs, assumedly getting ready for work. Dan is half torn between going downstairs and blurting out the entire situation or curling himself back up into a ball and staying in bed.

The latter option sounds much more appealing, after all his parents would probably freak out in the worst way possible. He can't take that risk. He needs to get ready for school. If his parents knew something like last night's events happened they would pull him from school, no exceptions and no excuses. That is definitely one thing that Dan does not want to happen. Despite many other children thinking that being pulled out of school is a dream, it took years for Dan to convince his parents that he could be around others. Convince them that he could control himself; no longer needing to stay at home all the time and be home-schooled, proving to his parents that he doesn't need to be confined.

Dan's best bet is to get himself up, look somewhat presentable and go to school. He'll be able to mention it to Chris and PJ; they are a much safer bet in regards to understanding the situation than his parents are. Not that Dan really has a choice when it comes to that anyway. PJ's bound to know when something is off; he can read Dan better than the average person, especially if they are people he has never met them before. That's sort of how he works; the more PJ knows someone, the easier it is to sense things.

The rest of the morning seems to go too quickly and it's not long before Dan finds himself walking the familiar paths among the school halls. Usually he meets Chris and PJ before class, but he's been distracted all morning and if he takes any longer he isn't even going to make it to class in time. Besides he'd rather discuss this whole situation at lunch rather than the 10 minutes that the three of them usually have before class.

Dan takes his usual seat; middle row by the window. Generally the window seat enables Dan a sort of weird sense of freedom. It's less confining than the other areas within the classroom and once he finishes his work, looking outside is a sort of distraction from everything else. He gets a strange sense of satisfaction as he watches the grass move and the leaves fall. It's almost like he's doing it himself. Dan' not though, because the number one rule is to not use abilities in public; of course that doesn't stop him from feeling like he can, imagining himself moving the littlest things. No one would notice that the leaves swirl just that little bit more in the wind. Dan almost bets that no one would even notice them swirling without any wind at all.

He pulls out his notebook, intent on not being distracted today. He has had more than enough time to think and for once, concentrating on his studies seems a lot better than having any more time to contemplate everything else.

First period flows by thanks to his teacher's immense work load and before Dan knows he's sitting in a similar seat for his next class. English Lit isn't exactly what Dan would say is his favourite class but it seemed a lot better than some of the other options. Besides, he's always had an interest in words; taken a sort of pride in articulating the English language with a wide vocabulary that surprisingly, not many teenagers his age use. The rest of the students filter in and Dan pulls his gaze from the window, focusing on the front of the class.

It's then he notices something's different. He gets this itching feeling, like he can feel something, _someone_ looking at him. It crawls up his spine and makes him shiver. He frowns slightly, looking to the side of the class whilst shifting in his seat. Dan's eyes widen slightly as he takes in a familiar shape. Black hair cut in a similar fashion to Dan's own and vibrant blue eyes, which are just as wide as Dan's own in disbelief.

Dan tremors in his seat slightly; it's definitely the boy from last night. The image is burned into his head, swirling round on repeat. He pulls his gaze away, turning back to the front of the class, fists clenching at his desk. He doesn't know how to feel, or more importantly what to _think._

He hasn't even seen this guy before and all of a sudden he shows up in his class after witnessing last night's events. A small burst of anxiety fills his chest. If he told someone, Dan could be in a lot of trouble. Of course, maybe no one would believe him. The scenario isn't exactly something that the average person would ever come across.

Dan resists the urge to turn back around and look at him, focusing on the front of the class room instead. He takes deep breaths, calming himself down in the process.

"Is everything okay, Dan?" Mrs Whitburn asks at the front of the class. Dan almost wants to face plant into the desk. If the raven haired guy didn't know Dan's name before, he definitely does now.

"Uh-yeah, I'm fine." Dan replies, pulling himself together and picking up his pen. He almost wants to kick himself. He should have said he was sick and insisted on leaving class; but of course he didn't think of that. Then again, maybe it would seem like yesterday's events didn't mean anything. That Dan won't let this boy get to him. Dan doubts it though, but judging by the boy's reaction he hadn't exactly expected to run into Dan again either.

The rest of the class goes agonizingly slowly and Dan has to consciously stop himself from looking backwards more than once. When the bell for break sounds, Dan wastes no time to scoop up his books and almost runs for the door. He makes it out of the classroom before anyone else does.

**:::**

"Dan?" PJ's voices rings out and Dan's head snaps in his general direction. PJ can tell already that something isn't right. Dan's sure that he practically radiates apprehension by this point. "What's wrong?"

Chris follows closely beside him, eyebrows raised. "I don't have to be able to gauge moods or emotions to know something's got you all twisted."

Dan isn't exactly sure where to start. "There's a guy here, who sort of saw me using telekinesis."

There's a pause of silence and Dan almost wants to melt into the ground. He almost doubts this situation could get any worse.

"Fucking what?" Chris proclaims, followed closely by a more sensible response from PJ, "what do you mean, saw you using telekinesis?"

Dan takes a deep breath and points to the ground beside him, indicating for the others to sit next to him. "I was walking home last night and I'm not even_ sure_ _how it happened_. But there were three guys who attacked me; they chased me into this alleyway. One of them had a knife and I didn't exactly have a choice. When it was over there was this guy practically pinned against the wall and he'd seen the whole thing."

"Jesus, Dan." Chris mumbles and suddenly Dan feels all the apprehension and stress drift out of him. He is completely positive that it is PJ's doing. He's never been so thankful for PJ's gift before.

PJ stares at him, in the sort of fashion he does when he's thinking. "How come you didn't call us or something? God, you could have been seriously hurt. We could have stayed the night or something. You must have been terrified."

"I dunno, I wasn'texactly thinking straight."

Dan is now though; he feels more relaxed than he has in a while, PJ is literally peeling all his worry away. If only he could remove Dan's problems as well. To be honest, Dan would probably start swearing at this point; he has a bad habit in general, but at the moment all his worry is pretty much non-existent.

"What happened to the guys that attacked you?" PJ asks.

Dan leans back on his hands, stretching his feet out on front of him, "knocked them unconscious with the dumpster the guy was hiding behind."

"You _moved a dumpster?"_ Chris questions, his voiced filled with some kind of awe. His eyes are wide and he stares at Dan a little in disbelief. "That's kind of awesome and a little bit badass."

"Chris," PJ says a hint of warning in his tone.

Chris shrugs, "It kind of is, though. Have you ever moved something like that before? With enough force to knock someone unconscious, let alone three people."

Another small silence fills the air and PJ frowns slightly. "He's right, actually."

"Of course I am," Chris mutters somewhat triumphantly and Dan almost chuckles when PJ rolls his eyes.

"It was weird. I didn't even really think; it just sort of happened." Dan states, running a hand though his hair. He can remember it clearly. The force of power that pushed through his body had been stronger than he had ever felt before. He felt for once like he didn't need to worry about control. He felt like he could have ripped down a building at the moment, power surging though his veins.

"What about the other guy? The one who saw you?" PJ asks, however Dan has no idea how to really answer.

"I'd never seen him before; at least, I don't think I have." Dan replies and it's not his greatest response. But for some reason, he can't exactly shake the feeling that he _does_ know this guy.

"You don't think?" Chris asks, giving Dan a look like he has more than one head. Dan thinks that is probably an accurate response, after all, this whole situation ispretty unbelievable.

"No I mean, I feel like there is something familiar about him but it's probably nothing. It all happened so quickly that I'm probably just getting confused."

PJ nods and pulls the sleeves of his jumper down. "I don't really know what you should do. I suppose you should just pretend like it never happened and pray that you never come across any of them again."

Dan's shoulders slump down. "The guy who saw it is in my English Lit class."

"Well, _fuck_." Chris says and Dan's sure he speaks on behalf of all of them.

**:::**

The rest of the day goes smoothly and somehow Dan feels like the entire situation has lifted off his shoulders. He feels less heavy, like the weight of the past 24 hours has shifted. He doesn't have another class with the mystery boy, much to his relief and even if he had, Chris shares two of his classes while PJ shares the other one.

Dan stumbles with the strap of his backpack, pulling them forward so it sits a little bit higher on his back. He has a fair bit of homework to do tonight, which he doesn't know whether to be happy or un-happy about. As long as he gets home safely, then anything is alright by him at this point.

PJ's advice had been to just ignore him. Act as though it never happened, because it isn't like any sane person would actually believe something like last night's events could actually happen. Dan's hoping that what he says will turn out to be true.

Dan moves towards the school entrance but as he reaches the gates, he soon regrets it.

He was standing there. Blue eyes and checked shirt, waiting for Dan to leave. Brown eyes lock with blue and suddenly, Dan knows it's too late.

He is so fucked.

* * *

**Notes: Thanks to everyone for your lovely comments, favourites and follows. Next chapter things get a little more interesting ;) **


	4. Chapter 3

Dan wants to move, he urges his body to turn around and run, but for some reason he can't. He stands there frozen, muscles locked into place. Chocolate orbs locked with sapphire and Dan can't seem to avert his gaze. He wills himself to do something. Take a step backwards, look away, _do anything._ But his thoughts are all jumbled and screaming at him to do too many different things at once that he can't quite contemplate this next move.

He stands still, watching as the figure before him bites the corner of his lip and take a hesitant step forward. These actions are the only incentive Dan needs to make up his mind and suddenly he feels in control again, his legs pushing him towards the right and round a group of other students. Dan rushes though the gate, weaving through students as fast as he can.

The familiar walk home is done in a rushed pace, that is until Dan realises that heading towards his house might not be the smartest idea. After all, the guy could follow him and find out where Dan lives and then the situation would be a whole lot worse. He takes a sharp left, the opposite way to his house and towards the local park. The thought of safety in numbers crosses Dan's mind and what better place to try to lay low than an area filled with other children and teenagers.

Dan almost laughs at the thought. Never in his seventeen years did he imagine that he would ever have to think something like that.

He slows his pace down, breath slightly puffed from his previous speed. He has never been the fittest person but maybe after everything that has happened recently a bit more exercise might be a wise investment. Dan closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply and attempting to relax. He wishes he had PJ here again; he could really do with some tension draining and possibly some company. Maybe heading home by himself wasn't the brightest idea.

"Dan?" An unfamiliar voice speaks up from in front of him and Dan's eyes snap open, focusing on the figure standing before him. Dan silently curses himself for being so stupid. He should have kept walking, not stopped and fucking day dreamed.

"It is Dan, right?"

The guy smiles slightly at Dan as he says it and Dan takes a small step backwards as the words leave his mouth. Up this close Dan can get a better look at him; vibrant blue eyes that seem to shine in a way Dan didn't think was possible. He was pale, black hair slightly ruffled from what Dan could only assume was due to the briskness of his walking in order to keep up with Dan's attempted get-away.

"Yeah," Dan mumbles and he almost wants to hit himself, because he shouldn't be talking to this guy. He feels like he doesn't have much of a choice at this point, after all he was sort of pursued and doesn't have the option of leaving without causing some sort of scene. He swallows and pulls out any sort of courage he has left; maybe there is a chance he can scare this guy off. "I don't know what you're doing, but you need to stop following me."

The smile falls from the guy's face a bit and he bites his lip in a similar fashion to what Dan had seen him do earlier.

"I just wanted to talk," he says softly, looking directly at Dan and for some reason Dan sort of wants to believe him. The brunette frowns, once again taking a step backwards. He feels like he shouldn't be intimidated, after all the more he looks at this guy, the less daunting he actually appears. There is nothing partially frightening about him, he looks pretty average and if Dan is being honest with himself, also pretty attractive. Dan sort of thinks that the only reasons he's intimidated is because of how badly this situation could end up.

"Well I don't," Dan says curtly, turning on his heel and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"I'm Phil," he states before Dan gets out of hearing range, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dan halts his movements, spinning back around so he is facing Phil once more. His eyes are wide in disbelief, response stuck in his throat. Phil seems to sense this and he nods at him in some sort of confirmation, like the small action might actually make it true.

"You wanted to make sure I was okay?" Dan hears his own laughter fill the air before he can stop himself. The past two days have been anything but okay for him. He's felt more terrified over the past twenty-four hours then he ever has before, and here this guy- _Phil_ stands, just wanting to make sure Dan is _okay_. "Un-fucking-believable."

Phil frowns slightly, looking like a cross between confused and somewhat shocked. He almost certainly did not expect a response like Dan's. "I-What?"

Dan takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down from the flood of uncontrollable emotions and possible hysteria that had suddenly kicked in. His fists clench at his side and he can feel everything bubbling up inside. The familiar twinge of power fills his body and swirls around in a similar fashion to his own feelings. "I'm peachy, Phil. Really, damn fantastic. Does that answer your question? Are you satisfied?"

"Dan-"

"How can you even ask that, Phil?" Dan interrupts, running a hand though his hair and looking up at the sky. Disbelief washes though him and Dan can't quite place exactly what he's feeling; relief and uncertainty at the same time. He feels so worked up in a way he's never really felt before, anger rifling through him. He doesn't know what to make of anything right now. He urges himself to calm down and take control, because it's times like these where keeping himself in check requires mental effort. "After everything you saw, how can you even _ask that?_"

Dan feels like he's been snapped in half, like confrontation was inevitable. He knows he's making this so much harder than it has to be, but he can't control what he is saying. It just spills out and he feels a little guilty. He is taking the pressure of the whole situation out on Phil, which is both entirely fair and unfair at the same time. Dan isn't even really sure how that works.

"I'm okay," Dan forces a little bitterly, like if he keeps on saying it eventually he will believe it. He's not okay though, he's far from it. In fact, at the moment he feels sort of terrified, sort of caged and he just wants Phil to _leave._

Suddenly Phil takes a step forward, reaching over and placing an arm on Dan's shoulder. Dan flinches away, propelling backwards in the process. Phil drops his arm back against his side and he looks a little bit offended, sad almost and Dan is not really sure why.

"You don't deserve to be scared. I'm sorry." Phil apologises and Dan lets go of a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, because he can hear the sincereness in Phil's voice.

"You-you're what?" Dan asks in a state of disbelief. His racing thoughts come to a halt as he processes Phil's former statement.

A small smile tugs on the corner of Phil's lips, similar to the one at the start of their conversation; gentle and encouraging. Understanding shines in his blue orbs and Dan feels himself let go of some of the tension just by looking at them. "I really didn't mean to scare you. If it was me in that situation, I would have done the same thing. I'm not going to tell anyone, promise."

"Oh," Dan says, having trouble exactly process the information. He stands still, staring directly at Phil, completely unsure of what to do. Phil looks as though he is in the same state, almost like he doesn't want to push the situation too much.

"So, you're really not going to tell anyone?" Dan asks, his hand unconsciously picking the loose thread at the edge of his jumper.

Phil shakes his head, a soft look forming on his face, "yeah, I won't."

"Not much point denying the whole thing and pretending it didn't happen then," Dan mumbles, mostly to himself and lets out a deep breath. He feels a little relief, but still a lot of uncertainty.

Phil lets out a small laugh and Dan finds himself automatically wanting to join in, despite himself and the whole situation. "Probably not but I wouldn't blame you."

"What were you doing there anyway? Behind a goddamn dumpster, watching." Dan asks, biting his lip anxiously. The question has been racing around in his mind for a while now. At least if this whole situation is happening, he might as well get some answers.

"I was just going for a walk-"

Dan frowns again, interrupting Phil mid-sentence because it seems way to strange, "for a walk in the _rain?"_

"Oh yeah, I know it's kind of weird. However, when it's raining is sort of my favourite time to go out. When I was younger, my mum would always find me outside as soon as it started to rain trying to catch as many drops in my hand as possible. After the first dozen times she learned to just stop looking," Phil jokes and for some reason it just makes Dan believe him. Phil speaks carefully, almost as to not frighten Dan away again as he continues. "I don't think any of you noticed, but I actually saw you run past in the opposite alleyway and it took me a moment to realize you were actually being chased. It was pretty dark, and the rain was still pouring so I followed. When I realised what was happening I hid behind the bin and was about to call the police, but then I saw the knife practically fly out of the guy's hand…"

Phil pauses at the panicked look that crosses Dan's face. Dan looks around hastily; making sure no one is within ear shot. Phil steps forward, leaning in a little bit closer and lowers his voice in response and Dan realises that Phil is trying to make this conversation as easy as possible on him.

"You ran away so quickly after, I didn't even have time to think, or, well, comprehend everything."

"Um," Dan hesitates, unsure of what to say in response. He should say something, but he really doesn't have a proper explanation, or any excuses because Phil obviously knows that Dan caused the whole thing. "That makes two of us."

"Look, Dan," Phil draws in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not here to cause trouble and I'm really not going to say anything. It was just a coincidence that I was there, but I think it would be rather stupid to pretend like nothing happened, especially because we keep somehow running into each other."

"I think the likelihood seems to be increased by the fact that we apparently go to the same school," Dan mumbles and Phil must find it funny, because he lets off another small laugh. Dan curses himself silently, because Phil looks so sincere and here he is, being an absolute dick. Under the circumstances, he doesn't really think that anyone can blame him though.

"Yeah, I guess so," Phil agrees, shoving his hands into his pockets in the strangest manner Dan has ever seen; palms facing outwards and only the backs of two fingers inside the actual jean pockets. Dan's pretty sure that he isn't even aware he is actually doing it.

A burst of cold air pushes through filling the small silence that they both managed to fall into. Phil looks at Dan, almost as if he is studying him. He looks somewhat fascinated and Dan isn't really sure about what he should do now. Phil opens his mouth as if to say something, before promptly shutting it again and glancing downwards at the ground.

"What?" Dan asks, because he might as well. Everything is sort of out in the open anyway so Phil might as well ask whatever is on his mind.

"How do you do it?" Phil asks suddenly and Dan's eyes go slightly wide because it wasn't exactly the question he was expecting. He debates if he should even answer it, looking behind Phil and towards the playground, where only a small number of kids are playing now.

"I uh, I mostly just think about it and it happens," Dan responds a bit hesitantly. Phil gives off a small nod, like the answer seems to satisfy him somewhat and it occurs to Dan that Phil probably has an arsenal full of questions but is probably restraining himself from asking. The more Dan thinks about it, the less comfortable he feels about answering them. The only people he has really discussed this with outside his family is Chris and PJ, and it feels strange and unfamiliar to be mentioning this to anyone else, let alone answering questions.

"No offense, but that's kind of awesome," Phil says, his eyes lighting up slightly. It reminds Dan of a child discovering presents under a Christmas tree. Dan lets out a small bust of laughter as soon as Phil's finished. He hasn't really heard anyone describe the ability to levitate objects as awesome before, except for Chris and even then it was more of a _holy shit_ reaction.

It's then that Dan realises the conversation has gone from a tense mess to some sort of mutual understanding, and for some reason that worries him. It feels as though the situation has gone from one sort of complicated to the next. At the moment, Dan really just needs some time to think things over and figure out exactly where he goes from here.

"Hey Phil, I was kind of supposed to be home like twenty minutes ago," Dan speaks and twists the end of his bag strap around, which he sort of forgot existed for a while there. "But, uh thanks, for, you know."

Phil nods his head, smiling softly once again. "Yeah, its fine. You're welcome."

Dan glances at Phil one more time before heading back though the route in which he came. As he walks home, he can't help but think that maybe, possibly Phil might be okay.

* * *

**Notes: My excitement for this chapter is immense because it has finally got Phil in it! At this point I was practically itching to add him in. Look forward to some more Phil in the future guys C: Thanks one again for everyone reading. All the reviews you give are so inspiring. It amazes me that so many of you are liking it.**

**Also, if you have the time and want to read an awesome fic you should check out, Phancy by insertcleverscreenname. It's seriously good, and deserves so much more recognition then it currently has. **


	5. Chapter 4

"He said what?" PJ's voice chimes in from the phone and Dan can practically see the moderately shocked expression on his face; green eyes a little wide and a hand clamped slightly against his study desk.

Dan fiddles with the end of his duvet cover; phone pressed up against his ear with his other hand. Usually, he would have his conversations to speaker phone but this one is just a little too important to allow his parents or brother to overhear.

"He said he wasn't going to tell anyone," Dan repeats into the phone, even though he is sure that PJ completely heard him the first time.

"And you believe him?" PJ asks but Dan isn't exactly sure what to say in response. He doesn't even know the answer himself.

"Well, uh, sort of?" Dan replies, mumbling the end of his sentence slightly. He kind of wishes PJ had been there with him, after all, PJ is much better at gauging people than Dan is.

"Sort of," PJ repeats and Dan just nods even though he knows that PJ can't see it.

"I dunno, Peej, he wasn't hostile or anything. He was just…accepting. I was worried that he was going to try and confront me, but he sort of didn't. At least not in the way I expected. I can't really describe it. He was...different."

The line goes silent for a moment and Dan knows that PJ is trying to find a solution, something to make him feel a bit better about the thing as a whole. The only problem with that is that Dan doesn't really know how he feels in the first place. A part of him wants to believe Phil, trust him and just accept his word, but another part of him isn't quite so optimistic.

"I think you're just going to have to go with it," PJ says after a while. "I mean, until he gives you a reason to believe otherwise. I'm not really seeing another option, unless you want to ignore him and pretend the whole incident and conversation never actually happened. It's not as though he actually has any proof."

Dan hums into the phone in response, unsure of what he really wants to do. He glances around his room, looking from his chest of drawers to his Indian rug and hoping that by looking at them, a solution might just miraculously flash into his mind. Dan shakes his head, because even thinking that is beyond absurd.

"If he changes his mind, we could always sick Chris on him," PJ jokes, instantly making Dan smile.

"I'm sure Chris would jump at the chance to light something on fire," Dan laughs, twiddling with the pen that had previously been sitting on his mostly non complete homework. He had tried to actually complete some when he got home, but Dan doubts that he will be able to properly focus on anything at all tonight.

PJ lets out a small chuckle as well, "on second thought, maybe we shouldn't give him any real opportunities to destroy things."

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should never allow Chris that sort of freedom, especially around Phil," Dan agrees. The way Chris enlarges flames in the fire place is enough to cause both of them to worry, never mind imagining what Chris would do if he was allowed to actually light a specific item on fire.

"So you're on a first name basis now?" PJ questions and Dan can picture him sitting there with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh yeah, he told me his name," Dan says. "I wouldn't exactly call it a first name basis, though; more of a mutual understanding or something. "

PJ's laugh filters though the speaker, "if you know his name Dan, then yes, a first name basis is exactly what I'd call it."

Dan rolls his eyes but when he thinks about it, a part of him sort of agrees.

**:::**

The first thing Dan does as soon as he enters his English Lit class is search for Phil. He isn't exactly sure what to expect now. It's not as though they are friends by any means, acquaintances doesn't seem to fit right either. However, neither does _guy who saw my supernatural ability and seems cool with it_. Even though Dan is pretty sure that the last one is somewhat more accurate than the other two options.

The tables are lined up in their usual rows and Dan takes his seat after realising that Phil hasn't made it to class yet. The moment Phil does walk into the room, Dan halts his movements. He glances up, which is supposed to look somewhat subtle, but Dan is pretty sure that he zooms onto Phil's location far too quickly to make it actually look like he was casually glancing around.

Phil's eyes catch onto Dan's and he gives him a small smile. It makes Dan a little nervous, but at the same time it feels as though Phil is recognizing him in a different fashion to the last few, angst ridden times.

Dan glances downwards, looking at the wooden desk with the utmost interest. He doesn't move, waiting for Phil to say something or for the chair beside him to screech slightly as it's pulled out. For some reason Dan almost wants Phil to sit beside him and it's a bit puzzling. He should be content with how everything played out the other day, not waiting for something else to start up.

Moments pass and Dan lets out a sigh, which is only partially due to relief. He glances sideways and watches as Phil walks past him, stretching his head backwards slightly to see Phil sitting down in the same seat he had the previous morning.

That action puzzles him slightly, because he was almost certain that Phil would have tried to get closer after the other night's interactions maybe even ask a few more questions. A little voice in the back of Dan's mind tells him that maybe that's the end of things. That Phil only wanted to confront him to put an end to the hesitance and awkward tension. For some reason, Dan doesn't really want to believe it.

**:::**

"Is that him?" Chris questions with a nod of his head towards the right side of the room. This isn't exactly as pointed as it should be, because Chris' head is face down on top of his crossed arms, causing Dan to have zero indication to what he actually means.

"Is who what?" Dan asks, turning the textbook in front of him towards the correct page. It looks like he's the one going to be doing all the work and note taking today. Which is sort of what ends up happening most days in their shared classes. Chris is notorious for not paying attention, and then lazily copying Dan's notes as he does the work.

Chris pulls himself up, resting his chin on one hand while pointing to a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. "Your secret admirer slash stalker. Not sure which is the correct referenceto use right now."

Dan scoffs, looking away from his work and over towards the direction Chris is pointing in. "I don't know what you're…uh, what."

It's then Dan notices Phil is also in the class. To be honest, Dan didn't even think that he would be in another class the same as him. The thought of them sharing a class that he didn't have yesterday didn't occur to him in the slightest.

"Um, yeah, that's Phil," Dan replies, taking one more glance before shifting in his seat and going back to his work.

"And?" Chris asks, nudging Dan's arm in the process.

"And what?"

Chris smirks, staring at Dan directly before glancing back over to Phil. "He's kind of hot."

"Jesus Christ, _Chris." _Dan groans, flighting the urge to hit him and smack his forehead against the desk.

"You can't tell me that you haven't thought that. I bet it was one if the first things to cross your mind," Chris says and this time Dan really does want to smack him.

"The first time I saw him was after I smashed three people against the wall with a _dumpster," _Dan says, voice hushed and slightly sarcastic.

"You're point being?"

Dan lets out a sigh, which doesn't quite sound as irritated as he wants it too. It hadn't really crossed his mind until now. After all, it's not like amidst all the panic he had much time to process Phil's physique. The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that Phil is rather attractive, but Dan is not going to allow himself to actually think about that, let alone admit it to Chris.

He shakes it from his mind, but he doesn't fail to notice the triumphant grin that crosses Chris' face at his sudden silence.

"So that's a yes," Chris announces, wiggling his eyebrows at Dan.

Dan rolls eyes in response, "no it's not."

Chris push's his chair backwards, leaning so it's only hanging by its hind legs. Dan wonders if it would be unfair of him to move the chair back that little bit more. It's not exactly like anyone would notice; they would probably just think that Chris leaned backwards a bit too much. He's not that much of a horrible friend. Instead, Dan glances at Chris chair for a moment, focusing on its ability to sway. He feels a small rush push through him as he focuses on swaying the chair slightly, just enough so that Chris can feel the wobble, and the possibility of it falling. Dan then does the opposite, pushing the chair forward so quickly that the top two legs hit the ground with a loud bang.

Dan lets out a small laugh as Chris looks over at him with wide eyes, quickly turning into a glare as he notices that a large amount of the classroom is looking over at him, including the teacher who gives him a pointed look.

"So unfair," Chris grumbles and Dan snickers slightly as he looks back down at his work, a satisfied smile filling his face.

**:::**

Hands hidden in his jumper, Dan walks down the streets. It's abnormally cold for the time of day, making Dan's breath come out in a white mist as it leaves his mouth. The ground is still damp from raining earlier and Dan's a little grateful that it seems to have stopped for the time being, because while it didn't appear to have rained this morning, England is sort of notorious for being cold and rainy.

"Dan!"

Dan pauses his movements, turning around at the sound. It takes a moment for him to realise that it's actually Phil and he feels like he should have noticed as soon as he heard Phil's slightly northern tone. Phil takes a few more steps before he reaches Dan, hands swinging by his side and no jumper in sight, which Dan fails to understand how it's even possible, because it's absolutely _freezing._

"Is there something I can help you with?" Dan asks, moving on the spot to try and keep himself warm as Phil finally reaches him.

Phil replies, slightly out of breath and it makes Dan wonder just how long it took for him to catch up in the first place. "Um, how about some company? We sort of walk the same way home."

"Oh," Dan says. He is a little surprised, because it's now the end of the week and Phil hasn't actually spoken to him since that confrontation in the park. He hasn't seen Phil walk home this way either, but then again he doesn't tend to pay much attention while he's walking and sometimes he even catches the bus. "Yeah, uh sure. I guess."

Phil grins, his tongue sticking out to the side slightly as he does so and Dan can't help but think that it's slightly adorable. "Great! I forgot my earphones and walking home is so boring without some form of company."

Dan isn't sure as to whether he should find that offensive or not, because it sort of sounds like Phil was using him as a last resort. He shrugs it off, continuing along the pathway with Phil falling into place beside him.

They fall into silence, continuing to walk briskly next to each other. It's not exactly awkward but it isn't exactly comfortable either. Dan wonders if there was even a point to Phil stopping him, as he seems to be content with just walking next to Dan, glancing over at him occasionally.

"What's your favourite band?" Phil asks, finally breaking the silence. Dan looks over at him, a little startled at the sudden question.

"Muse," he answers simply. Phil's grin increases tenfold, a sudden spring in his step.

"Seriously?" Phil questions, but there is no doubt in his voice. "Same here, they're amazing. My favourite album is Origins of Symmetry. It's probably one of the best things ever created."

Dan smiles slightly, "mine too, actually."

"Then you have great taste."

"Anyone who even glances in Matt's general direction has great taste. He's seriously a fucking god. Citizen Erased is their best song by far," Dan proclaims. Phil disagrees, shaking his head as soon as Dan finished his sentence.

"No way, sorry but New Born overrules any song ever created," he says, emphasising his words with somewhat over exaggerated hand movements. Dan chuckles at his eagerness and slightly enthusiastic nature. His eyes trail up Phil's arms, once again drawn to the fact that he isn't wearing a jumper.

"Aren't you cold?"

Phil's smile turns a little sheepish, "I sort of left it in my locker, accidently."

Dan blinks at him, failing to contemplate how that is even possible. He hasn't taken his jumper off all day. Even though it moderately warm inside the classroom, he still opted to keep it on for that little bit of extra warmth.

"It's not really that cold anyway," Phil insists, tugging at the sleeves of his long sleeve top. "Besides, we're kind of walking at a ridiculously fast pace. If I felt the cold at this speed there would definitely be something wrong with me."

"Right," Dan says, still in moderate disbelief. They are walking fairly fast, and Dan doesn't really feel that cold either. But he's covered up a lot more, jumper pulled up over his clenched hands, shielding them from the cold. Dan has the sudden urge to take off his jumper and give it to Phil, just to make sure he isn't lying. He can't though, because he's wearing the school version of a short sleeve shirt, which would do nothing from shielding him from the cold. Plus, Phil doesn't look that bothered, like he's actually telling the truth and it occurs to Dan that he probably isn't actually lying in the first place.

Dan shakes the thoughts from his head, "fair enough. If it was me I'd be freezing. But then again I'm pretty bad when it comes to cold weather."

"Remind me why you live in England then," Phil laughs and Dan smiles in response, looking away towards the pavement.

"'I don't really have a choice, you know, living with parents and all."

"They have a pretty good sway, free food and electricity. It's essential for gaming and watching an endless amount of TV. Trust me when I say I do a lot of it."

It occurs to Dan that they seem to have a lot in common, because besides the times that Dan is at school or doing homework, he's either watching movies with Chris and PJ or putting a ridiculous amount of hours into fully completing video games.

"The need to play Call of Duty wins me over, too," Dan agrees, "that and Guitar Hero."

"I'm rubbish at Guitar Hero, due to my lack of co-ordination."

"Sure, blame it on that."

Phil looks at him somewhat defensively, but for some reason Dan is pretty sure he's faking it. "It's true!"

"Uh-huh," Dan jokes, "that's what everyone blames it on."

Phil looks like he wants to debate it a bit more, he slows down his walking pace a bit in the process, the hint of a smile tugging on his lips in an attempt to hide it. "I'd convince you otherwise, but that's my street." Phil points towards the court opposite them.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Dan replies, and Phil laughs a bit which Dan is sure is due to his strange response.

"I'll see you later," Phil says, smiling once more in his direction before heading across the road and into the street he'd previously pointed at.

Dan continues his walk alone, counting the cracks in the pavement as he goes. It's not until he gets home and makes his way to the bedroom that he realises he had a proper conversation with Phil. Relaxed and completely anxiety free, ridden of everything he had felt during their first encounter.

He isn't exactly sure what to think about that, but for some reason, it fills him with a little bit of happiness.

* * *

**Notes: Chapters up a bit earlier because I wasn't sure I'd have time to do so tomorrow. So uh, surprise? As always thanks for reading!**

**Also, as an edits note. I for got to separate the scene where Dan see's Phil in his solo class and then when Chris realizes Phil also shares one of their classes. Fanfic always takes away my usual break marks, so when I edit the document I need to add them in again, in a different way. ****Sorry if that caused any confusion! **


	6. Chapter 5

"Who was the guy you walked home with yesterday?"

The familiar voice of Dan's brother carries across his bedroom. Dan looks up, away from his computer screen and towards Adrian, who is currently occupying the empty space between his doorframe.

"Um, his name's Phil," Dan replies, tapping the edge of his keyboard in the process. Tapping has always been a bit of a nervous trait. It's more subconscious, fiddling with something during pauses or long conversations. If he doesn't have an object in his hands to hold or move around during long or awkward conversations, the habit almost acts like an agitation.

"I've never seen him before," Adrian says, taking a step forward into Dan's bedroom and walking over to his desk, which is currently littered with a mixture of comics and homework sheets. "Usually it's just Chris and PJ."

Dan sort of wants to avoid this topic, but he knows Adrian is probably just being genuinely curious. After all, they don't have the worst relationship; just the normal sibling relationship which generally edges between getting on well to_ I want to end your life_. Besides, avoiding the conversation would only make him more curious, nagging and possibly a little bit whiny, so it's better for everyone if Dan just goes along with his brother's antics.

"Yeah, he's new to school," Dan replies, stopping himself from physically groaning as he watches Adrian clear a spot on his desk, before pushing himself up with his arms and sitting down on the edge.

Adrian glances around his room, before shooting a questioning glance in Dan's direction. "How come he didn't come over then?"

"Because we're not exactly friends," Dan says, and he immediately regrets it, because that is probably going to spark a million questions from his majorly, somewhat annoyingly, inquisitive brother. Dan's assumptions are correct, as he watches Adrian prop himself up on the desk a bit more, one hand supporting his weight and the other resting on the edge of Dan's paperwork. His feet swing slightly over the edge, and Dan resists the urge to tell him off and force him to move onto his computer chair, which is literally right beside Adrian.

"And you walked with him because…?"

This time Dan does groan, sinking backwards into his pillows and rubbing his temples slightly. He can already feel his brothers' incoming questions forming a head ache. "Because we walk the same way home, apparently."

"Apparently?"

Dan lets out a sigh, effectively managing to go from relaxed to agitated in less than five minutes thanks to his brother's ever so charming nature. It's almost like he has a special knack when it comes to annoyance. "Adrian, don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Adrian smiles at him a bit, kicking his feet out as he does so. "Not really, besides I'm just interested. I didn't know you even spoke to anyone who wasn't Chris or Peej anyway. So this Phil guy must be a new friend, right? You can deny it all you want, for whatever reason you seem to believe, but I think it's a good thing. Or something like that. Possibly a good thing. You could sort of do with a few more friends."

Dan's hand reaches towards one of the pillows next to him, twitching slightly as he resists the urge to chuck it at his brother. He'd be able to hit him dead in the face too, being able to propel it forward with accuracy and a little bit more speed than average, thanks to his ability. He doesn't though, his previous actions with Chris the other week was more than he'd done in a while, and way more than he would usually allow himself to do in public. No matter how much he might want to have his brother breathe in a pillow, he probably shouldn't be letting this get the better of him.

"You know exactly why I don't have a lot of friends, Adrian."

Adrian jolts back slightly, as though he didn't expect Dan to be so blunt with him. Maybe it was a bit unfair, but it wasn't exactly as though Adrian was being towards Dan either. Besides, it's the truth, no point trying to deny it. He shifts on the bed, crossing his legs and pushing himself up slightly.

"Dan, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Dan replies and it sort of is. Adrian is able to have friends, completely worry free, without his parents leaning over his shoulder and asking questions, making sure he never does anything out of the ordinary in public. After all, Adrian never seemed to develop any extraordinary characteristics. Dan's parents never had to worry about people finding out that he could move a toy car around the room without physically touching it. Because to put it quite simply, he couldn't.

That's probably why Adrian never seemed to be truly jealous of Dan either. Of course as a child it was different, because what little kid doesn't want to be like their favourite superhero? No, it was more likely because he had single handily seen how hard it had been for Dan to manage, how hard he had to work when he was younger to keep everything under control. How much it worried his parents, that if people found out, anything could happen, and no one in their family would really be able to do anything about it.

Their parents had probably been anxious about Adrian when he was little, after all of Dan's powers had popped out of nowhere and it wouldn't have been too much of a jump to assume that maybe the same thing might of happened to their other child. Dan's glad that it never turned out that way, a child with telekinesis and the possibility of something developing similar to Chris' powers would have been way too much for anyone to handle.

Adrian pauses for a while, just looking over at Dan. He takes a deep breath, exhaling rather loudly before he speaks, "I don't think you should worry so much, about people finding out. Mum and Dad don't really worry anymore, because you know, you're not exactly stupid about things."

Dan blinks at him, unable to contemplate his brother words completely. It almost sounded like encouragement and a little bit of a compliment, which isn't exactly a common occurrence. "What are you getting at exactly?"

"Just that I'm 15 and I get out more times in a month then you do in about half a year," he laughs at the end, teasingly and Dan just rolls his eyes in response. His brother has a bit of a point, but Dan doesn't mind. He kind of likes how things are and if he is being honest, even the whole awkward and anxious circumstance with Phil. It's easier this way, after all, Chris and PJ know all about him and vice versa. All of their parents have no clue regarding each of them having their own abilities, which they all unanimously decided on. It's easier that way, no questions and just the assumption that they've each keep their abilities to themselves.

"Would you like a trophy?" Dan asks, and internally winces, because that was definitely not his greatest comeback and Adrian can tell, snickering to himself slightly.

"Adrian?" Their mother's voice rings out from what Dan can only assume is from the bottom of the stairs, "would you mind cleaning your room now?"

The look on Adrian's face drops off and Dan takes great joy in that, responding to his mother in Adrian's place. "He'd _love _too."

Adrian pushes himself off the desk, glaring at Dan during the entire process. As soon as he exits the room, Dan pulls out his phone, determined to somewhat prove his brother wrong, even if he isn't exactly sure how.

**:::**

Saturday nights usually consist of Dan, PJ and Chris, a bunch of movies, videos games and sometimes if they are lucky, an extra-large pizza. So in Dan's opinion, that sort of makes Saturday the best day of the week, and he's pretty sure that both Chris and PJ feel exactly the same way.

"Do you recon I could heat the pizza up a bit more?" Chris questions, looking down at his slice, eyes narrowing slightly in contemplation. Anytime Chris says something like that, it usually doesn't end positively.

"With a microwave, yes," Dan replies. He glances between Chris and PJ, who has a slightly concerned look on his face.

Chris just looks at the slice more intensely and Dan gets a horrible feeling his words have gone completely unheard.

"I was thinking more..." Chris cuts his sentence off, focusing directly at the slice on his plate. A moment passes and he looks up excitedly and somewhat victoriously as steam starts to rise from his pizza slice, cheese bubbling just a little bit too much. "That!"

PJ lets out a sigh, which reflects exactly how Dan is feeling on the inside, that is, until he notices the state of the plastic plate that Chris' food is resting on.

"Jesus, Chris! You _melted the plate._" Dan proclaims, fingers twitching at his side as he takes in the drooping edges of the circular plate. Dan silently wishes that maybe a piece might have dripped off and stuck to Chris' jeans; it doesn't appear to have melted enough for that to happen.

"Remind me why we're dating again?" PJ questions, shaking his head slightly as he glances over at Chris, who continues to look down at his pizza like it's his greatest achievement.

Chris grins at him, smile triumphant and un-wavering. "Because you want my body, clearly."

PJ chokes slightly on the sip of drink he chose to take at the wrong time. Dan lets out a laugh, snorting a little at the thought of seeing Chris naked, because he isn't sure that Chris is completely wrong. Which should worry him a little more than it does. As close as the three of them are, knowledge of their sex life is not high on Dan's priority list. In fact, if he has any say in it, it wouldn't even be on there at all.

"It's clearly not your personality," Dan retorts. PJ lets out a little laugh but Chris' smile never waversas he finishes off his last piece of pepperoni.

"Do you want me to do yours as well?" Chris asks, and Dan quickly shoves his hands over the top of his plate, blocking Chris' view.

"Nope," PJ says, quickly shovelling the remaining piece into his mouth. Dan swiftly follows his lead, taking a giant bite into his food and almost swallowing it whole.

Chris shrugs, leaning against the bed post and his arms resting on the carpet, "your loss."

Dan smiles to himself, which is somewhat hard with the vast amount of pizza in his mouth. He's pretty sure that is definitely not classified as a loss.

**:::**

It's entirely possible that Chris is trying to provoke Dan's situation as much as possible. Dan is pretty sure that Chris takes immense pleasure in tormenting him, which in fairness might contradict Dan's level of teasing. But Chris practically brings that on himself, and he is more than capable of also dishing it out. So it's moments like this where Dan wonders if Chris does it just to spite him.

"You're what?" Dan asks. He isn't sure if Chris is being serious or not and it's a little concerning.

Chris shifts in his chair, a squeaking noise emitting from the hinges as he does so. He looks over at Dan with a smirk on his face, and it's then that Dan knows he is being completely serious. He takes back his previous statement, now officially a little more than just concerned.

"I'm going to invite Phil to sit with us."

Dan isn't sure if this is a good idea, he isn't sure what Chris is even thinking. They have barely held a proper conversation with each other for longer than 10 minutes, let alone have a conversation involving Chris, which always has the potential to go downhill _very_ quickly. Dan doesn't have time to retaliate, as Phil walks into their classroom, Chris wastes no time.

"Hey Phil!" Chris calls out. Phil looks up from the walkway, glancing over in their direction, seemingly a little unsure as to who was calling his name. "Come sit with us."

Phil blinks in their direction, standing still. He looks from Chris to Dan and takes a step forward, walking over towards the seating area that they both occupy.

"It's Phil right?" Chris questions, even though Dan is sure that he knows _exactly_ who Phil is.

Phil nods, "Yeah."

"Great!" Chris' tone is overly enthusiastic, much too cheery for his own good and Dan is sure it's because Chris is trying to fuck with him. Both metaphorically and literally. "Dan thought that you should sit with us. He said that you've met a few times before and that you're pretty much new here. I'm Chris by the way, the better one of the duo. You'll soon learn that."

Dan resists the urge to stomp on Chris' foot. Lately he's needed to resist hitting Chris on a regular basis, but maybe he should stop resisting and start _doing_.

"Really?" Phil smiles as soon as Chris finishes, looking over towards Dan and pulling out the spare seat besides Chris in the process. "Thanks, I sort of don't really know many people here yet."

Guilt settles in Dan's chest. He didn't really think about the fact that Phil was new, and that he probably doesn't really know anyone. Of course it probably wasn't the first thing that crossed his mind after the previous week's events, but Phil hasn't been anything but nice to Dan, so maybe Dan should have given him the benefit of the doubt beforehand.

"It's fine," Dan says, refusing to look at Chris as he speaks. He is more than positive that Chris is giving him some sort of sneer, immensely satisfied with himself as per usual. Phil doesn't seem to notice it though, placing his text books down with ease, and turning to the correct text book page.

Dan feels like he should say something. Attempt to initiate conversation before Chris digs a hole way too deep for Dan to fill. He blurts out the first thing at mind, which isn't really interesting, but he supposes it could have been something much worse. "So, are you up to date with everything in class?"

Phil waves his hands sideways, "sort of, it's a bit different from the stuff that we focused on at my other school. But I don't think there is a huge difference between media studies, I mean, there are only so many different ways a scene can be portrayed."

Before Dan has time to respond, Chris cuts him off, directing the conversation in a slightly different direction. "So where are you from? Up north right? We sort of stick out around here."

"Moved down from Manchester a few weeks ago, I lived in Lancashire for a while too. We've moved around a bit. The accent sort of gives it away, huh?" Phil replies, chuckling a little towards the end.

Chris bombs him with another question as soon as Phil finishes talking. "Why'd you move?"

"Family decision really. Dad got a better job offer out here, so we moved. Same for every other time actually."

"And Dan was the first person you met here?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. First person I've really spoken too, anyway. Uh- to be honest I'm sort of horrible at making new friends, mostly because we never seem to really get along. You think I'd get better after having moved around a few times, but that doesn't seem to help."

Phil chucks Dan a smile, slightly shy but a bit happy, almost like some sort of thank you, which Dan in no way thinks he deserves. Because he didn't actually initiate this conversation, and no matter how grateful Phil seems for it, he isn't sure that he should be. Phil doesn't seem to notice that Chris is digging around, but Dan does. It appears as if he's being friendly and Dan supposes Chris sort of is. However, usually when Chris initiates conversation it's something obscenely random, comedic, video game related or generally perverted. There is the off chance that Chris is actually interested, but he doubts that is the only reason.

Chris opens his mouth, assumedly to ask another question; however he doesn't get to it, the teacher cutting him off with today's set work. Dan doesn't really focus on his work, switching between writing a few notes and chatting to both Chris and Phil, who much to Dan's pleasure, has moved away from the pointed questions and towards a list of their favourite films.

The period runs rather smoothly after that, and it's not long before Dan finds himself packing up and getting ready to head towards his next class.

"Hey Phil, seeing as how you don't know anyone, you should come and sit with us at lunch," Chris says, and Dan almost drops his books. Phil reaches his hand out, steadying the small pile that Dan was fumbling with. Dan risks a glance towards Chris in the process, who looks like he is taking a lot of enjoyment out of this whole scenario as a small blush rises to his cheeks in mild embarrassment.

"Thanks," Dan mumbles, glancing back at Phil who just smiles at him, tongue angled slightly at the side as he does so. Dan holds his breath slightly, because it is probably one of the cutest things that he has ever seen.

"We usually sit in the outside courtyard, near the newer buildings," Chris continues.

"Sure, yeah, thanks!" Phil says, rather enthusiastically, gathering his books. "So I'll see you at lunch then."

Dan waits behind as he watches Phil leave the class, turning towards Chris as soon as he sees Phil physically exit the room. He reaches out, pulling on Chris's shirt slightly as he attempts to make his way out of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, voice low as the small number of students continue to filter out the classroom.

Chris raises an eyebrow at him, "helping you out."

Dan looks at him, face twisting into a confused look. He isn't exactly sure how any of this would be classified as helping him, if anything, Dan would have assumed it was at least for Phil's benefit, or Chris' own sadistic twist of humour.

"Seriously, I am. It's not like you really bothered to ask him any questions before, you were too busy trying not to shit yourself." Chris states, and Dan gives him a pointed look, which he seems to completely ignore. "And this way, when he comes and sits with us, I'll ask a few more questions, dig around a little and Peej can do that whacky mood lie detecting shit that he's annoyingly good at and tell us if Phil's actually telling you the truth."

That was probably one of the last things that Dan expected Chris to say, but in hindsight, it's sort of a great idea. He never thought of using PJ to get a read off of Phil. Actually, one of the reasons he never thought about it was due to the fact that something made him actually_ believe _Phil.

"That's sort of a good idea," Dan declares. Chris just gives him a look, the overly used triumphant one that states he knows _exactly_ how good it is.

"Besides, after all this, you could actually do with another friend, any other human being really. Also, it doesn't hurt that he's hot. You should tap that. Just saying."

Any amount of good will towards Chris' action instantly vanishes and Chris must realise it. He grabs his text books, quickly making his way towards the door, but not leaving until he turns around and gives Dan a suggestive wink.

Dan lets out a sigh, a mixture between agitation and relief. There seems to be some sort of similar theme this week, if Chris and Adrian's opinions are anything to go by. _Maybe_ he could do with another friend, and having him be attractive is just an added bonus.

* * *

**Notes: So yeah, this is up a little early again. Longest chapter so far! So I hope you enjoy. As always, thank you so much for reading, and I really appreciate your feedback and reviews. I seriously love writing their character development and interactions (and Chris being managing to always find a perverse joke), so hope your finding the pace al right too. ****Feel free to let me know what you think :)**

_**As a disclaimer. This is a work of fiction, nothing that any of the characters do or say is representative of them in any way. I mean no disrespect or offence in any aspect of my writing. Names are used as a character/ story plot basis only.**_


	7. Chapter 6

When lunch approaches Dan is a mix between excited, worried and extremely nervous. It's not that he doubts that this is a good idea, because honestly, it's probably one of the best plans Chris has ever come up with. He is more worried in the _what if this goes horribly wrong and Phil has been lying the whole time _sort of way.

It sits uncomfortably with him, because after everything these past few weeks, the thought that it might have all been for nothing is rather upsetting. In all honesty, Dan wants to believe that Phil is nothing but true to his word. They seem to have a bit in common, and after all of this, it would sort of be a shame to throw everything away. Even if he isn't exactly sure what that actually is.

He wanders over to their usual spot, and is mildly surprised to find that Phil is already sitting there with both Chris and PJ.

"Hey," Dan says as he approaches, making his way over to the grass beside the courtyard tree. He plonks himself down, filling the last gap in the small circle the three of them had started to resemble.

Phil glances over, smiling at Dan widely, "hey, Dan."

For some reason, Dan's heart flutters a little at the sound. Phil's voice sounds cheerful, more so than any other time they have spoken. Dan's thoughts wander back to their earlier conversation and the guilty sensation that came with it. The way his eyes lit up at Chris' invitation is still evident in his orbs now.

Chris makes an incoherent mumbling sound which Dan assumes is supposed to be a greeting, due to the copious amounts of food stuffed in his mouth. PJ waves at him, glancing up for a moment before taking a bite into his own wrap.

"We were just talking about you," Phil states.

Dan unwraps his own lunch, pressing his crossed legs close enough together so that his sandwich doesn't fall between the gap. "Don't listen to anything Chris says. It's not true."

Chris raises an eyebrow but otherwise shrugs it off, continuing to finish off his lunch. Phil lets off a small laugh.

"We were just explaining to Phil how long the three of us have known each other." PJ clarifies. "Which is somewhat boring because, you know, just through school really. It's only been a couple of years."

Dan forces himself not to frown, or do anything but nod his head in agreement. That's more of an extremely dialled-down explanation. The real event didn't exactly go quite so smoothly, or easily; more along the lines of extremely anxious and worrying, at least in Dan's mind. All that had run through his mind is that he'd done something wrong, that he'd been discovered. But in reality, it was just PJ being able to sense something different in Dan. This happened to manifest itself in the revelation of his telekinesis power. This definitely turned out to be better than Dan ever imagined, after all, he'd gained two friends out of it.

Still, it feels like they are all lying to Phil, sort of deceiving him in some way. It makes Dan feel even less comfortable about what they are doing; just knowing that Phil is sitting there with no clue about what is really going on around him.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Chris questions, directing the inquiry towards Phil.

Phil blinks a bit, glancing over at Dan for a moment before looking back towards Chris, almost as if he isn't sure what to say and is wanting for Dan to jump in and answer himself.

After a short pause Phil replies, "Mostly only at school. We share a few classes and happened to have run into each other outside of class a bit too."

It's not a lie, just an evasion of the full truth. Dan looks towards PJ, his emerald eyes directly focused on Phil. He's reading him, concentrating harder than usual. Normally it just comes naturally to Peej, a sense or feeling. It's not around constantly, usually Peej can only read emotions if they are particularly strong. Like if someone is feeling extremely happy or depressed. But this is more important, so it's not exactly surprising to find PJ trying a bit harder.

"Oh really? I didn't know that," Chris sounds surprised, but Dan knows that he obviously isn't. It isn't anything different then what Dan told them both, just minus all the details of supernatural abilities and almost crimes. "Where did that happen?"

This time Phil responds a bit quicker and Dan is pretty sure it's to not arouse any suspicion, "outside a shop the other week, but I didn't actually realise it was Dan. Then a few times when we walk home, it's mostly the same route."

Both Chris and PJ look over at Dan with raised eyebrows, and he realises that he forgot to fill them in with that minor detail.

Dan nods his head in agreement, confirming Phil's former statement,"yeah, we walked home together the other day. Well sort of, most of the way, Phil's stop was down another street."

Phil's shoulders sink down slightly in relief when Dan speaks. It's subtle, and Dan is pretty sure that it would have been less noticeable if he wasn't watching Phil so intently. He picks at the blades of grass beside him, pulling them up from the roots and snapping them in half before dropping them back to the ground and repeating the process.

"Well, it seems like fate," Chris says, smirking slightly. "You know, written in the stars or some of that Romeo and Juliet bullshit."

Dan resists the urge to groan at Chris' not so subtle attempt at insinuating something between both himself and Phil. Trust Chris to bring up his flirty crap talk when they are attempting to do something serious.

Phil laughs it off, but Dan doesn't miss the small dusting of pink that also stains his cheeks. Part of Dan wants to just sink into the ground and melt. But Phil looks genuinely happy as he says that, regardless of Chris turning everything into a sexual innuendo.

"Don't listen to him, he talks so much crap. Honestly, he is like 93% full of it, possibly more. Most of the time PJ and I tend to ignore him." Dan comments.

"PJ loves me," Chris says, "my flirty attitude turns him on. It's the big brown doe eyes he says, I'm practically irresistible."

"_Chris_," PJ groans, chucking his wrapper towards Chris' face hastily, missing narrowly, which only adds to Chris' amusement.

Phil looks a bit puzzled, and Dan takes that as the opportunity to fill him in. "They have a love hate relationship; mostly hate in the form of Chris' and his annoying antics. But seriously, they balance each other out like fucking yin and yang. It's strangely perfect. It was the biggest relief when they finally started dating. I'd called it when I first saw them. Chris' flirting was even worse before hand, if you can believe it."

As soon as Dan finish's his sentence he realises that he practically just implied that Phil would be staying with them. He regrets it a little, because what if Phil can't stay with them? If PJ picked up on something and just isn't saying anything because he doesn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone.

"That's cute," Phil says in response.

"I hope you're not talking about Chris' attitude," PJ quips, "because I'd describe it as more egotistic. Full of bullshit maybe? There are a lot of relative synonyms."

Chris makes a whiny noise, followed by a fake sniff and the three of them fail at attempting to stop themselves from laughing.

Before Dan knows it, the warning bell for next period sounds. It feels like they have only been talking for five minutes, not fifty. A bit of apprehension fills him, because he practically forgot that there was actually a reason for Phil to be sitting with the three of them in the first place.

Chris stretches on the grass before pushing himself up, followed closely by Phil. Dan takes his time, pretending to stretch his legs, watching PJ do the same.

"Come on, Phil. I think our next class rooms are close. I'll let you have the honour of walking with me."

Phil gives Chris an amused smile, "I feel privileged, I think. So um, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

He looks at Dan as he says it, and Dan's breath catches in his throat. He isn't sure what to say, anything he says might not be right, or definite. There is a very real chance that he might not be able to talk to Phil ever again.

"Yeah, I'll catch you tomorrow," PJ replies.

"Awesome, yeah, thanks." Phil replies with, somehow managing to look even happier then when Chris first invited him over. "See you then!"

Dan watches them both walk away, standing up as PJ does so. He feels a bit more fidgety, unsure of what exactly to say about PJ's words. It's a good thing, it must be.

"So, that means everything's okay, right?"

PJ gives him a small grin, like he knows something Dan doesn't. "I think that he's being honest here Dan. I'm pretty sure he's safe."

The words float around in Dan's head; a sense of relief rushing though him. This is the first time he's really been able to know for sure, that everything is going to be fine. It's weird, but comforting in the best way. He lets out a deep sigh, and Peej smiles at him, obviously being able to sense Dan's feelings.

Another thought fills his head this time; _Phil._

Phil with his gorgeous eyes and catchy smile, with his tongue that sticks out to the side just slightly, in the most adorable way imaginable. That after everything he was being honest and real and _Jesus Christ I should not be thinking this way._ But Phil's laugh continues to float around in Dan's head, and it feels like the blockade has been lifted and now all he can think about is how lucky he has been. How Phil has wanted to be his friend the whole time and it's such an amazing revelation that he can barely believe it. That someone like Phil, who put so much effort into this and wants nothing in return. It feels like a crashing pressure has just been lifted off Dan's shoulders and replaced with something entirely different.

"We should probably get to class, yeah?" PJ says, walking past Dan and towards the hallway entrance.

"Yeah," Dan mumbles, forcing himself to catch up.

Neither of them say anything when they depart, but Dan is aware that PJ knows exactly how he feels. He's sure that relief is radiating off him in waves.

**:::**

Dan walks with Phil again that night. Its smoother, filled with practically no tension and he is pretty sure that Phil can sense that too. If he does, he doesn't question why. Instead they both take advantage of the fact that there are no awkward silences, talking about music, anime and their favourite movies. Conversation between them seems to flow more easily, and Dan wonders if this whole turn of events didn't end up happening, he eventually might have managed to have made friends with Phil anyway. They just have so much in common, possibly even more then Dan has with PJ and Chris.

It's a bit serial, knowing that he now has someone else he can rely on. For so long it has just been the three of them, and now, there's a good possibility that it might end up being the four of them. Maybe he shouldn't push it that far, but as he says his goodbyes to Phil as they part ways, it's exactly how he feels.

He manages to just make it inside before it rains, shoving his shoes by the door. Walking into the lounge, he turns the TV on, more than willing to zone out to the mindless cartoons played during after school ours.

He collapses onto the couch for a while, before the overwhelming need for a hot beverage takes him. Puling himself away from the cartoons, Dan makes his way over to the kitchen and turns the kettle on. He pauses for a moment, feeling his phone vibrate once in his pocket.

It's a text from an unknown number. _Hey, Dan! I swear I'm not being a total stalker. You're number was given to me. So I thought I'd test it out. _

Of course it's Phil, he's the only other person that Dan actually speaks too that he doesn't already have in his contacts. He saves the number before replying.

_Hey. Oh yeah? I dunno man, for all I know you could have just taken it. Who gave it to you exactly?_

Dan doesn't mind, it's sort of cool that Phil thinks they are friendly enough to text each other now.

_I'd give you three guesses, but I don't think that it will even take one ;)_

Dan shakes his head and laughs to himself. He knows exactly that this was Chris' doing. He can practically imagine him casually slipping Dan's phone number into a conversation and convincing Phil to text him. He can't say he exactly minds it though. Although Dan's trust about everything has drastically increased, he isn't the best at making friends. In fact, he's only managed to make two, and social situations and cues are not exactly his strong point.

_Chris, by chance? _

Phil only takes a few seconds to reply. _I'm beginning to realise it's almost an automatic response. _

_You'll learn, Chris isn't a word it's practically its own phrase. _

He pictures Phil laughing as he reads it. He puts his phone down for a second, adding instant coffee and pouring hot water into his mug. He finishes in time, adding milk and stirring before his phone chimes again.

_Well, promise I'm actually messaging you for a reason. Do you want to come round after school tomorrow? Mum says you're welcome to stay for dinner :)_

Dan wasn't exactly sure what Phil was going to say in response, however inviting him over for tea was definitely not even in the realm of possibilities. It is however, a really pleasant surprise. Dan smiles to himself as he replies.

_Only if we get to have dessert. Say yes, and you probably won't ever be able to get rid of me. _

Phil is quick to reply again this time. _You've signed your soul away now. Our night's going to consist of video games, buffy episodes and copious amounts of dessert. You're going to roll out the door. _

Dan laughs again, the mental image of the whole situation strangely realistic.

_Ahah, doubt you'll have the muscles to achieve that. But I look forward to you trying!_

_At least it will be entertaining. See you tomorrow!- Phil_

Dan picks up his drink, walking though the hall and up-stairs as he replies once more. Of course Phil would only confirm his name at the end of the conversation. _See you then._

Suddenly, Wednesday just got a whole lot better.

* * *

**Notes: Chapter is up! Thanks for reading. Next chapter was super fun to write, and it may have a slight reveal at the end. I suppose you'll have to find out next week ;) Does that classify as teasing? No idea, but hey. That's fine too. I should also probably think of chapter titles so this 'Chapter 6: Chapter 5 stuff' doesn't keep happening. But i'm horrible when it comes to names. Until then we can all cringe together. **


	8. Chapter 7

"So, are you gonna make out?" Chris questions, grin wide and eyebrows wiggling.

Dan lets out a small choking sound, like he just sucked in way too much air and all he can do is stare. He should probably be used to Chris' antics by now, but somehow they always seem to catch him off guard.

"Is that a yes?"

Dan shakes his head vigorously, "_no_, that is not a yes."

"It is so a yes," Chris states, somehow managing to grin even wider. His eyes shine with immense satisfaction and it's apparent that there is no changing his mind. Dan is pretty much fighting a downhill battle.

"_Chris,"_ Dan groans, covering his face with his hands.

Chris ignores his warning, instead letting his teasing tone linger a little more. "Peej told me, so there is no point denying it."

Dan lifts his head away from his hands, a confused look crossing his face. "PJ told you what?"

"That you find Phil, what was it? Oh yes, that's the word. A_ttractive._"

"He _what?"_ Dan's voice is a little off tone and a little high pitched. He snaps up, straight in his chair, watching as Chris holds back a small snicker.

"And therefore making my former question correct." Chris retorts, sliding the pen between his two fingers. He looks away for a moment, glancing back down at his work, perfectly content with having Dan splutter beside him.

"I- no. I do not- I am not making out with Phil!" Dan exclaims. He immediately regrets it, as he notices a few students sitting close by glance over at him.

Chris bites his lip, stopping himself from laughing as a blush rises onto Dan's cheeks. He averts his gaze, suddenly immensely interested in his text book.

"Funny, but I don't seem to recall you denying that you find him attractive."

Dan lets out a loud groan. So maybe PJ is correct. He might find Phil the slightest bit attractive. It's hard to look past his gorgeous eyes and perfectly pale skin that seems to contrast so well against his silky looking black hair. His wonderfully cute smile that is practically contagious. Besides, it's not exactly like he can't find someone attractive. He is only human; that is, if you disregard his supernatural ability to levitate objects.

He pauses for a bit too long, that and Chris knows him way too well.

"Good on you," Chris proclaims, patting Dan generically on the back. "I say go for it."

Dan almost snaps his pencil in half.

**:::**

Despite Chris' desperate attempt to rile him up during class, he manages to restrain himself during both break and lunch. As soon as the final bell rolls around, Dan finds himself moderately excited. It's been such a long time since he's been invited to someone's house, that wasn't Chris or PJ. But mostly, he finds himself more excited at the fact that it is going to be with Phil.

He waits by the gate, silently praying for Phil to hurry up because, typical to English weather, it looks like it might bucket down at any moment. He spots Phil, waving at him from behind a bunch of students as he makes his way over.

Phil looks rather enthusiastic as he approaches, stopping next to Dan briefly. "Hey! Ready to go?"

Dan nods, before falling into step beside Phil as they walk the familiar path towards both their houses. "You didn't bring an umbrella at all, did you?"

Phil glances at the sky, watching the imminent black clouds above him before shaking his head. "Uh, that'd be a no. Sorry."

Dan laughs slightly, "I'm just as bad. Every morning my mum reminds me before she leaves for work I still never manage to remember."

"Maybe if we are lucky it will hold off until-"

Before Phil can finish his sentence, small drops start to fall around them and it takes less than thirty seconds for it to turn from a light spit to a torrential shower. Dan almost groans; trust this to happen, when both of them were stupid enough to forget to pack the basics. He opens his mouth to make a retort about how the universe is completely out to get them, before his mouth abruptly snaps shut.

Phil reaches over, grabbing the ends of Dan's jumper and part of his wrist, tugging him forward slightly. "So, I know we are both not fond of exercise but we might need to re-evaluate that for a moment."

Dan blinks, taking a moment process that fact that Phil was practically gripping his hand. Phil looks over at him questionably, dropping his hand before Dan has the chance to reply. For split second there Dan wished that Phil hadn't taken his hand away. "Uh yeah, okay. Good idea."

They both pick up the pace, their clothes already beginning to stick to their bodies as they quickly go from dry to completely drenched. Before Dan knows it they've rounded the corner and arrived at Phil's house, which by the looks of it, is slightly bigger than his own.

He is more than grateful to be out of the storm, stood under the small shelter of the doorway as Phil fumbles with the lock. Dan shivers when the door finally opens, practically throwing him into the house with little grace. The warmth is an instant relief, and he can feel himself begin to slowly defrost despite the fact that he is still soaking.

"Wait here, I'll grab you a towel," Phil offers, hurrying down a hallway and to the left. Dan hops from side to side, trying to warm himself up that little bit more. He glances to the side, taking in the inside of Phil's house. There is a lounge to the right of him and a set of stairs similar to his own on the left.

Phil returns; one towel draped around his neck, the other in his hand as he offers it to Dan.

"Thanks," Dan says, running the towel though his hair. It's going to go curly as it dries and he winces at the thought.

It takes a moment for Dan to realise that a towel is not going to dry his clothes. He glances up at Phil, bitting the corner of his lip. It's not as though he can ask to borrow some of Phil's clothes. God, what would he even think? It's a ridiculously stupid idea. He'll just use the towel and get rid of as much water as possible.

He shrugs his jumper off, it sticks to his shirt slightly, making it a bit difficult to take off. With a bit of a struggle, Dan pulls it over his head, only to pause mid action as he hears Phil's laughter.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes? I doubt you brought a spare pair with you, and you're completely soaked." Phil says it so casually that Dan almost thinks he was imagining it. Phil looks over expectantly for the second time that afternoon and Dan quickly mumbles a yes.

"Come on, my room's upstairs."

Phil smiles before he turns to lead Dan towards his bedroom. The first thing Dan notices as he enters the room is Phil's impressive DVD collection; a long single shelf plastid to the side of the wall around chest height holds them. He makes his way over, glancing at the familiar anime and film titles carefully. They are stacked together neatly by category, which isn't exactly surprising when Dan thinks about it.

He hears Phil rummaging around in what he assumes is his chest of drawers. When he turns around he takes a better look. Everything is tucked away relatively neatly. The double bed in the middle of the room, a green and blue quilt cover made a bit messily. There are a few plushies scattered around, some on the bed and others on top the desk and drawers, most on his bookshelf. Phil's wall is also covered with a large amount of TV series posters, a large majority of them Buffy.

"Is that a picture of Sarah Michelle Gellar on your _ceiling?"_ Dan asks. Phil turns around, pile of clothes in hand.

"I think the real question here is, why _isn't_ there a poster of Sarah Michelle Gellar on _your_ ceiling?"

Phil looks at him completely seriously, before his lips crack into a smile. Dan laughs, shaking his head as he does so. "Are you telling me I need to re-evaluate my life?"

"Completely," Phil agrees, laughing as he shoves the small pile of clothes into Dan's hands. "I expect to see a minimum of three Buffy posters when you invite me over."

Dan raises an eyebrow, "who says I'm going to want to invite you over?"

He is joking, of course. And Phil seems to catch on, calling his bluff. "If Chris gave me your number I'm sure he is almost more than capable of also giving me your address."

"I believe that's called stalking."

"Not if you secretly like it."

Dan and Phil both stare at each other before bursting into a fit of hysterics. Dan takes a few breaths to calm him down, before responding. "You are such a creep."

Phil flashes him a bright smile. "If you want you can get changed in the bathroom? It's just down the hall and to the right."

Dan follows Phil's instructions, making his way into the bathroom and getting changed. It feels a little weird, because he still doesn't know Phil that well and now he is wearing his clothes. But at the same time it doesn't.

He wanders back into Phil's room, noticing that Phil has changed out of his clothes as well. Now wearing a plaid long sleeve top; similar to what Dan had seen him in the first time they met. If you could classify that five second encounter as meeting. He's a little more than glad that he's been able to see that again in an entirely different scenario.

"So I'm thinking a movie maybe? Up here is my personal collection. So pretty much most of my favourite movies or TV series. We have more stuff downstairs though, if you'd prefer." Phil says, as soon as he notices the other male's presence.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm a fan of like 90% of that entire shelf to be honest."

"Awesome. We'll I'm feeling something Marvel. Anything is fine, pick one. Then I declare that we make hot chocolates before we start."

That sounds like one of the best combinations Dan has ever heard off. "The only thing that would complete that is ordering a pizza."

"Help me convince mum and we are set then."

They both have matching grins, mutually assuring each other of their plans. Dan picks a DVD, heading back downstairs after Phil. He laughs as Phil manages to somehow knock the coco powder off the counter.

"I'm a klutz, it's a condition."

"I prefer the term butterfingers," Dan says, attempting to help Phil wipe up the mess.

As they put the film on, Phil chucks a blanket onto the couch for extra warmth. They watch most of the film in an easy silence, chucking in few relevant jokes along the way.

All of a sudden a thought pops into Dan's head; the previous day's occurrence circling in his mind. It occurs to Dan that maybe there was a reason as to why Phil never mentioned anything to anyone else. He hasn't asked many questions, and Dan has been more than okay with that. However, suddenly he has a few questions of his own. He sits silently for a few moments, not focusing on the screen. Thoughts rolling around inside his head. Scenarios and possibilities and before he knows it, he's voicing them.

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Dan asks suddenly. He practically blurts it out, not even having time to process that question before hand.

Phil looks at him from his spot on the couch, the movie forgotten at once. "Didn't tell anyone what?"

Dan bites the inside of his cheek, it feels as though this topic is a bit taboo and he isn't exactly sure why though. "After you saw me, you haven't told anyone. You looked freaked out but, that obviously wasn't what stopped you. How come you decided not to say anything?"

Dan says it so fast, as soon as his sentence starts he doesn't seem to be able to stop, words spilling from his mouth faster than he can think them.

Phil fidgets in the spot a bit, shifting in his seat and bitting the corner of his lip. "There are a few reasons to be honest. I mean, besides the obvious fact that no one in their sane mind would believe me. _I saw a guy move a dumpster with his mind_ probably won't go down so well."

He chuckles slightly at the thought, imagining the worried and strange looks that would come along with that statement, and the possible questioning of his sanity.

"What else?" Dan questions, urging to know more. This question has been ticking at his mind ever since the incident in the alleyway. He watches Phil fumble with the edge of the blanket after he asks, looking a little nervous.

"You didn't attack me, either. I mean you could have knocked me out as easily as the other guys, or even threatened me in some way. Made me so terrified I'd never want to leave my room again. But you didn't. You looked so scared, almost like an animal trapped in a cage. You looked more scared than I felt. I guess you had good reason too, after being attacked like that. Then having someone witness the whole scene," Phil explains, eyes resting on Dan as he does. "I wouldn't want anyone to know if I was in your situation."

Dan lets out a small humorous chuckle, "yeah, well, you didn't see the after math. I truly believed I'd just fucked everything up."

"Had you have known that you'd wind up sitting on my couch watching Captain America you might have stressed a little less," Phil jokes, nodding towards the television screen. Dan lets loose a snort, rolling his eyes.

"Might have eased the tension a bit," he says.

Phil hesitates a bit and Dan looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "There's something else as well."

Dan nods at him a bit, encouraging him silently.

Phil takes a deep breath before he continues, "when I was younger I had this fascination with super heroes. I had every costume in the books, sort of like an obsession. I spent years trying to find real life super heroes and wishing that I had some sort of power of my own. Usually people grow out of it when they get a bit older, but I was so adamant that they existed, I even got bullied in my first few years of high school because of it, all because of this stupid dream I had as a child. God this is so _embarrassing to_ _admit, _especially because you're sitting right in front of me. You're practically a real life example."

Dan smiles at him softly, forcing back the sudden urge to reach out and take his hand, "everyone has embarrassing childhood stories, trust me, this klutziness definitely comes naturally."

"I'll take your word for that," Phil grins back a little bit.

"What dream was it anyway?" Dan asks, hoping that he isn't pushing any sort of boundary. "I'm generally interested. No judgement, promise."

"To be honest, I was so adamant it was real, but my parents insisted it wasn't, I always had a vivid imagination. Especially as a young child," Phil starts, hands resting on top of the blanket and in his lap. "There was this little kid, moving sand granules all around, he wasn't touching them and there wasn't any wind, not that wind could move it like that anyway. It twisted and turned in the air, it was beautiful and—Dan, are you okay?"

Dan's mouth is agape, eyes so wide that they are almost impossibly big. His breath is caught in his lungs, staring directly at Phil. It fills Phil with a small sense of panic.

"Dan, hey, what's wrong?" he asks, moving forward, his hand resting on Dan's knee.

"I just- Phil. Jesus Christ. I don't even know what to say," Dan mumbles, voice slightly shaky. "That wasn't a dream."

Phil's face scrunches up in confusion, "What do you mean-"

"That kid playing in the sand box was me."

Silence fills the room and Phil's hand clenches against Dan's knee. His breath comes out just as shaky as Dan's, disbelief filling his face.

It seems to take forever before Phil speaks up, slowly like the information just won't process. "I just, I don't understand. We've never even met before. How can, how can that be _you."_

Dan doesn't know the answer either; his hand reaches down and clenches Phil's, giving it a squeeze in reassurance, even though he isn't sure of anything himself. "I dunno, that was the first time I'd ever done anything in public…and that girl. Fuck, Phil. I don't know how this is even possible."

"I moved to Manchester about a month or two after. But I just, that's too weird, right...right?" Phil asks, mind racing at the biggest coincidence that had just occurred in his life.

"I know," Dan mumbles.

"And it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't,"

Phil just stares at Dan, like he still can't believe this is actually happening.

* * *

**Notes: So I was a little excited to get this chapters up (and the ones to come actually. Things start to pick up a little from here on and i've really enjoyed writing them). Does this count as a plot twist? Maybe? Not really? Some of you probably guessed anyway (despite my somewhat deceptive PMS i tried to give back ;P) It's not really supposed to be anything huge...that'll all come in good time! I hope you enjoyed the starting of Phan. There is plenty more to come in the future (and quite soon, actually but you know, nothings worth it without a bit of a build up). Anywho, thanks for your lovely comments and for reading, as always. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. Also I apologise in advance for any heart strings my next chapter may pull ;) **


	9. Chapter 8

Phil's facial expression is practically burnt into Dan's skull. He replays the moment on repeat, seeing Phil's eyes go wide, mouth agape and hand's shaking at his side. Somehow, everything seems to suddenly make sense; the feeling of recognition that was somehow always looming in the back of his mind. He can see it now, bright sapphire eyes, staring at him in wonder and awe.

"I don't, I'm not sure what to say," Phil mumbles after a while. He wipes his palms on his jeans, cleaning one hand into the blanket as the other fidgets at his side. Dan has the strange urge to comfort him, intertwine their fingers and reassure him that everything will be okay.

"Yeah, I- uh, I don't really know either," Dan says. He lets out a deep breath, slumping back into the couch. The first real predominate pause fills the room in a long while and Dan hates it. It's not awkward or even anxious, like most of the times before this. But it's still evident. This time it's more surprising, mutually unsure of what has really just happened. Running a hand though his chocolate coloured hair, he lets out another sigh, glancing up at the ceiling. He wants to look over at the male next to him, but he isn't sure what to say, or how to go about this circumstance.

It almost feels as though everything that they have accomplished and felt during the past few weeks has re-entered his mind, but in a new sort of light; that this sudden discovery changes everything.

"It's so weird though, don't you think?" Phil says, glancing over. "Like, out of everything that could have ever happened. We've met before. It's kind of weird, but sort of awesome. It's just, really strange but almost isn't, at the same time. Don't ask me how that works."

Dan finds a smile tugging on his lips. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by what Phil was saying. But then again it's both completely new information to them, so unexpected, but what he's saying makes sense in the strangest way. Phil's description is practically a summary of his own feelings. At least to some extent.

"Kind of awesome, that's your choice of description?"

Phil nods, his fringe falling messily around as he does so, and for some reason, Dan has the urge to reach over and fix it for him. "That's exactly it. How would you describe it?"

"Like a fucking miracle, seriously. The universe is fucking screwing with me. Or us, I suppose. Not really sure anymore."

Phil looks over at him, eyebrows raised before he notices the smile on Dan's lips.

"I'm not going to complain," he states. This time Dan gives him a curious look. "I mean, sure it's pretty strange and I'm not going to say it happened for a reason, because that would be cliché and sort of ridiculous, but yeah. I'm sort of glad it did."

A sense of delight fills Dan as soon as Phil finishes his sentence, because Dan feels exactly the same way. After everything, there isn't anything that he would change.

"This is way too cliché and strange. Jesus, I don't even know what is going on, anymore."

Phil looks directly at Dan, his features soft, giving Dan that small smile that somehow manages to make his heart flutter. "I wouldn't change it, though."

Dan is pretty sure that his expression matches Phil's own. "Yeah."

**:::**

"So are you going to invite Phil to your house this weekend?" Chris questions, as he approaches Dan's locker, PJ following close by his side.

"Yeah, actually, I was thinking about it. I mean, he's been hanging around with us all week, so if it is cool with you guys then I'll ask?" Dan replies, shuffling a few objects around in his locker as he does so.

"Both Chris and I pretty much assumed you would anyway," PJ says, just as Dan turns around and closes his locker.

"The fantastic foursome, weekend chill. It's officially a thing."

Dan's draw drops, while PJ groans, shovelling his head into his hands, like he still can't believe he is actually hearing those words.

"_The fantastic what?" _Dan asks. He should probably be used to Chris' antics by now, but every time something like that spills from the other male's mouth he feels as though he reverts straight back to shell shocked.

"Foursome," Chris answers simply.

He isn't exactly sure what Chris is actually on about.

"He came up with it this morning," PJ explains. "He seems to think it's fitting."

"It _is _fitting." Chris confirms.

"How is that fitting?"

"Because there are four of us, and well, at least three of us have super awesome abilities so, I suppose we can round it off. Don't people always have a human side kick in the movies anyway?"

Dan lets out a deep breath. "Sometimes I don't get you. Actually no, I don't understand you at all, Kendall."

"I choose not to question it anymore," PJ comments, leaning against the lockers in defeat.

"So it's settled," Chris says, completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. "The fantastic foursome it is."

He pauses, before adding as an afterthought, "just wait until I inform Phil."

Dan and PJ let out a collective groan.

**:::**

When Saturday rolls around Dan's a little surprised to find Phil at the door a little earlier than he anticipated. He fixes his fringe, almost subconsciously before he answers. Despite them hanging around at school a lot more, this is the first time Phil has been over, and for some reason Dan finds himself slightly nervous.

He pulls open the door, only to be greeted by Phil. He smiles at Dan, and he fills that familiar tightening of his chest as he takes in the other boy's appearance; Pokémon shirt and tight black jeans with a pack of cookies in hand.

"Come prepared?" Dan asks, nudging his head slightly towards the arm that Phil is holding his food in.

"Yeah, well no one told me if I was supposed to bring anything, but I figured if I rocked up with cookies no one would complain." Phil jokes. Dan steps to the side, smiling at him and Phil walks past, glancing around as he does so in an attempt to take everything in.

"Who said I won't just take your cookies and kick you out?" Dan quips and is greeted by one of Phil's brighter smiles, that sits slightly to the left side.

"We are a packaged deal, unfortunately."

Dan laughs, closing the door behind him and leading Phil into the lounge room. "I suppose you can stay, then."

Just as they both enter, they both notice the figure in the opposite entrance way. Adrian walks in, sandwich in hand. His coffee coloured eyes glance between the two of them, before he takes a few more steps forward, filling in some distance between them. His eyes focus on Phil, an amused look crossing his face.

"So that's Phil?" Adrian questions, looking away from the male in front of him and up at Dan, a small smirk filling his face. Phil looks slightly surprised, glancing over at Dan before looking back at the unknown male in front of him.

"Yeah, Phil this is Adrian, my younger brother." Dan says, looking between both of them as a means of introduction. Phil gives up a small wave, but stops as Adrian snickers to himself.

"The same Phil that you're not friends with?"

Dan lets off a nervous laugh as Phil looks at him. "Well not exactly, not anymore."

"Clearly," Adrian continues to snicker, he takes one more look between the both of them, before turning around and exiting the lounge room, satisfactory grin evident on his face.

"Um, should I apologise for that?" Dan asks. He looks somewhat apologetic, shrugging up at Phil and biting the corner of his lip.

Phil laughs it off, turning towards the TV and taking a few steps towards the PlayStation. "Nope, but I will challenge you to a game of tag-team racing."

"As long as you are prepared to admit defeat," Dan says, following in Phil's previous footsteps and beginning to set everything up.

"You wish."

It's almost an hour later before the door swings open. Dan knows who it is instantly, Chris being the only person in the world who refuses to knock on the door. He hears them shuffle around before they finally enter the lounge, shoes off and a backpack in hand.

"You can now officially start the party. You're honoured guests have arrived." Chris announces, walking into the room, hands entwined with PJ's.

"Guys, weren't you supposed to be here like, 50 minutes ago?" Dan asks. A guilty look flashes over PJ's, face. Chris on the other hand, has a wide smile, stretching his hands above his head and giving the whole room a view of his stomach in the process.

"Yeah, sorry. Chris kept us waiting."

Phil pipes up from his spot on the couch, remote resting in his lap. "I was just wondering, but, Chris, is your shirt inside out?"

A blush spreads across PJ's face and Dan face palms as he watches Chris reach backwards and lift the collar of his T-shit up, noticing the tag sticking out at the back. He lets out a small 'Oh' and Phil looks between the two of them for a few moments, somewhat confused, before the pieces finally click into place.

"Jesus Christ, are you telling me that both of you were late because you were getting in a final screw before you came over?" Dan states, his head rolling backwards in disbelief. He's a little torn between thinking the situation is hilarious or disturbing. The blush on PJ's cheeks becomes dark, as Chris wraps a hand around his waist, practically pulling the brunette into his chest.

"Would you prefer us having sexy fun times while we are _here?"_

Chris appears to be completely un-phased by the idea, which is somehow not surprising to Dan in the slightest. Phil on the other hand, just blinks, like he isn't exactly sure if the scene in front of him is real.

"_Chris_," PJ groans, rolling his eyes. He has a small smile on his face, like he can't help but find this whole situation a little bit humorous.

"I can't believe you just called that _sexy fun times._ Is there actually something wrong with you?"

"Always," Chris replies, chucking a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek, before releasing him and sitting down in the small gap between Phil and the other side of the couch. "Besides there are a few other names I could call it, I could describe it if you want, I'm good at giving details, if you're really interested. Peej makes these adorable little moans when I-"

"_No._"

The chorus of words fill the air, all three boys having similar looks of dread on their face. PJ looks as though he wants to sink into the floor, and Dan doesn't blame him one bit. He isn't even really involved in the situation and he is practically praying for the couch to swallow him whole and stop Chris from talking.

"He's kidding, right?" Phil asks, but the looks on his face clearly states otherwise. Chris chucks him a grin, practically confirming the exact opposite.

"Do you not have a filter?" Dan asks. Chris looks like he is having way too much fun.

"Are you at least going to fix your top?" Phil asks.

If it's even possible, Chris manages to smile that bit wider.

"Not a chance."

**:::**

In hindsight, monopoly was probably not the best game to play. Because despite Dan's constant faith in his ability to win at any game, for some reason that doesn't manage to fall into the category of board games.

"You are an incredibly sore loser." Phil teases, as he follows Dan into the kitchen.

Dan lets off a small snort. "I believe the term is an incredibly bad winner who also doesn't like to lose."

"So really, there isn't a win for anyone that plays with you, expect maybe gloating rights."

Dan shoots him a looks, before going over and grabbing a set of cups from the bench.

"I mean, okay, I'm a competitive person by nature but at least I don't crack fits, like okay maybe when I was younger I'd make the cards go flying in opposite directions but that's better than Chris burning a hole in the board, like seriously, who does that."

Phil looks at Dan for a moment, eyebrows twisted in confusion. "How did Chris burn a hole in the board?"

"Because he lacks serious self control, seriously, fucking blowing shit up when he's angry-"

Dan freezes, instantly dropping the glass in his hand, before it shatters on the floor. It's at that exact moment Dan realises he screwed up. He holds his breath, trying to keep calm, but he knows, he doesn't have a proper explanation for what he just said.

"Dan?" Phil questions. He takes a step forward, carefully, concern evident on his face.

The younger boy takes a step back, biting his lip. "Jesus, I really wasn't kidding when I said I was clumsy earlier."

He lets out a shaky laugh; reaching over to grab a towel in the process. He bends down, picking up the pieces of glass, hands trembling.

Dan swallows, sucking in a deep breath as Phil reaches out to clasp his hand. His heart is beating at a million miles an hour. He feels panicked, but somehow a small part of him is focused on the fact that Phil is actually holding his hand.

"Dan," Phil repeats, this time his tone is a lot softer. He crouches down until he is at eye level. Dan can see the gentleness in his sapphire orbs and even though he screwed up, he feels a sense of security.

"I'm sorry," Dan breathes and he isn't entirely sure whether he's referring to everything he just said or for what he is possibly going to have to explain.

Phil takes the cloth out of Dan's hand, picking up the pieces himself before standing up and making his way over to the bin. Dan follows in suit, standing up and watching Phil in the process.

"You don't have to apologise, but I don't really…understand."

Dan shakes his head, letting out a deep breath in the process. "I know, and maybe I should…explain. But it's not my decision. I mean, it was a total accident and I know I really fucked up and Chris is probably going to kill _me_."

He raises his head, glancing at the raven haired male across from him. He wants to tell him, he really does. There is a strong part of him that trusts Phil; it fills every inch of his body, over ruling any other emotion.

Phil bites his lip, like he is tossing up between saying something. After a moment he finally speaks and Dan swears he can hear a hint of remorse. "It's okay, just forget it."

Dan stays still, watching as Phil heads back into the lounge, letting guilt consume him.

* * *

**Notes: Newest chapter up. Hope if didn't pull any necessary heart strings. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 9

Phil managers to act like everything is normal, despite Dan's former, massive screw up. He walks back into the room, chatting with both Chris and Peej as though the events never occurred. But Dan knows they did, and he can see that Phils acting less natural than usual. Pauses in his laughter and small smiles, nothing remotely close to his usual self. It's not the same.

PJ seems to pick up on it too. He gives Dan a questioning glance, silently asking for some sort of answer. Dan ignores it; after all it's not exactly like he can bring it up now. Not only did he ruin a level of trust between himself and Phil, he probably also completely screwed it up with both Chis and PJ.

Dan knows that he really fucked up this time.

As soon as they all leave the house, he practically runs into his room. He can feel his abilities swirling around under the surface of his skin, reflecting his emotions. He has to keep himself under control, but all he wants to do is call Phil and beg for his forgiveness. But he can't, because he can't offer him any sort of explanation or logical reasoning. He can't just blurt out that his two other best friends also have a secret much like his own. But he wants to, _god _does he want to.

He shoves a hand into his hair, running it though the brown stands. His thoughts are so conflicted, and his deep breathing isn't offering him any aspect of control like it usually does. He can really feel it now, his ability practically itching at the surface of his skin. Almost like a bubble that wants to burst.

Dan's mind reels, torn between his conflicting emotions and _fuck it_.

He lets loose; practically feeling the energy pour out of him. The books on his bookshelf fly off in a number of different directions. Zooming past his head and onto the wall behind him, hitting in random succession with a set of loud thumps. His computer chair is next, rocketing away from his desk and into the side of his bed so fast that it almost tips over. The posters on his wall detach, flinging in random directions, several ripping apart in the process.

Dan doesn't notice it occur. His eyes close and all he can hear is the thumping of his own heart, practically beating as if it existed within his ears. He can feel his ability crackling as it releases, almost as if it could cause actual sparks of electricity within the air. An intense wave leaving his body, pulsating outwards and leaving him with a strange sense of serenity.

When he opens his eyes again, he takes in the damage. His room is a complete mess; objects piled on top of things, scattered bits of paper, lamp shade tipped over and broken, pieces of its plaster on top of various other items. His desk has even moved slightly, a whole foot closer to him then it originally was.

He should be freaking out. It's been so many years since he's lost this level of control, since he has physically felt his powers ache to get out.

But for some reason, he feels oddly calm. And for an even stranger reason, he feels like now would be the perfect time to call PJ.

_We really need to talk._

**:::**

The next day doesn't come quickly enough, and yet, somehow at the same time it also feels like it happened completely on fast forward. Dan watches Phil walk into the room, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. Phil glances over towards Chris and PJ, who are sitting side by side in the middle of Chris' room, legs crossed.

"Hi," Phil says, stepping though the door way and making his way towards the others. He glances back at Dan momentarily, before following his friends' lead and getting on the floor.

"Hey," Dan greets in return, pushing himself up off of Chris' bed and making his way to the door, pausing his movements only to close it. He turns around, leaning back against the frame momentarily before pushing himself off and making his way over towards the others.

Neither of them say anything for a moment, almost as if an unspoken understanding of silence is needed, until Phil finally speaks up. "So, um, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," PJ says. It's meant to come off reassuringly, but Dan doubts that Phil is feeling that way. "We've just got something important to discuss."

Phil glances between all of them; uncertainty fills his eyes before they finally rest on Dan. There is no doubt in Dan's mind that Phil is fully aware that his conversation is going to be about the events that occurred the night before.

"Well, it's mostly because Dan fucked up, but hey, whatever. We were going to tell you eventually." Chris pipes up.

Dan wants to grumble, or complain. But he can't, because Chris is right and not even PJ can correct him. It was an accident, but he still feels a little guilty. However, there is also a part of him that isn't. Something that tells him that Phil deserves to know.

"Tell me what?"

Chris smirks; the question lighting up his eyes like he just found out it was Christmas. His hand reaches outwards, palm facing up. There's the sudden crack, almost like a spark of energy before his palm fills up. Bright orange flames emerge, burning rapidly and rather hypnotically, slightly larger than the actual size of his palm.

Phil's breath catches in his throat, words completely failing him. His eyes are wide in disbelief, as if he is trying to determine what is actually happening right in front of him. His hand reaches forward slightly, as though to touch it, lingering closely and feeling the radiating warmth.

"You can control fire." It's less a question and more a statement. Phil's voice is just above a whisper. "You can _create fire_."

His eyes leave the flames before focusing on Chris, and flicking between them both, as though it offers some sort of insight. Chris nods as the flames move, spreading over his entire hand. Phil watches it occur rather hypnotically, eyes almost comically wide.

"So when Dan said you burnt a hole in the board he meant a _literal hole_."

Dan bites his lip, nodding. Phil doesn't notice though, still focusing on the image before him. The flames change colour, swirling around slightly and speaking different shades of red, yellow and blue. He knows that Chris is doing this on purpose; showing the more enchanting side to his abilities.

"How does it work? How does any of this work?" Phil asks after a moment, finally looking away.

"To be honest, we aren't exactly sure. After all, the three of us are the only ones we know of that have abilities, if you want to call them that," PJ explains, a long leg leaving its crossed position and stretching out in front of him. "We think Chris's works by harnessing energy at will, almost like a small sort of combustion, an oxidisation of sorts. Not exactly sure how he can cause that, though. That is really the biggest mystery around everything. Besides, both Dan and I have even less clue about what we do."

Phil looks a little lost, like he is trying to process an information overload. Dan reaches a hand out, as an offering of some sort of support, almost resting it on his friend's arm before hastily retracting it, because this is so not the right time to be doing this. For all he knows, Phil could still be mad at him, or worse. He could still be disappointed. Which, in all fairness, Dan believes he probably wholeheartedly deserves.

Phil doesn't seem to notice, too caught up in PJ's words. "I- wait you and Dan. As in, you can do something too?"

Chris extinguishes the flames; it fading out like it never existed in the first place. Phil's eyes widen once again as he watches, still somewhat unable to contemplate everything happening around him.

"Peej can read your thoughts," Chris states.

Phil's mouth drops open at sonic speed, his breath once again momentarily stopped. PJ's elbow lands in Chris' side, as he shakes his head in denial.

"I _can't_ read minds; Chris is trying to fuck with you." PJ announces, as Chris frowns slightly and rubs the spot.

"Worth it for the look on your face, though," he mumbles.

A look of relief washes over Phil. Dan can't help but wonder why, but he supposes that the understanding of someone else being able to read your every thought, completely without your own knowledge is more than enough of a reason.

"I'm an empath. I can sense emotions in other people, and replicate them, sort of like a projection. Sometimes I can even control, or subdue them too, like anxiety or even happiness."

Dan chimes in after PJ finishes. "He can also, sort of sense things, but only if they have a strong emotional base or connection. Like when someone is extremely nervous, or for example, someone who might have an ability. That's basically how the three of us became friends."

"So you, like, what? Sensed Dan's telekinesis? And Chris' fire…thing?"

"Pyrokinesis, actually," Chris states somewhat proudly.

Phil corrects himself, "Yeah, uh, that."

"It's more like, an emotional connection that is a bit different. For example, generally each of our powers are linked to our emotions, or at least they are to some extent. So there is just something a little, different about the person that I can sense. I can't exactly describe it." PJ continues, "it is almost an extra sort of aura. For example, when Chris was younger and he got mad or upset, he couldn't always control his fires, which lead to a lot of burnt or broken objects. Or for me, if I was extremely happy, everyone around me was also happy. But If I was sad, a lot of people in my general vicinity were too. It's all inter-connected."

There is a slight pause after PJ finishes speaking. Phil leans back a little, letting out an involuntary sigh.

"So you all know about the thing with me and Dan, right?"

Dan bites the inside of his cheek, fidgeting with the pocket hemming on his jeans. It's not like he didn't expect Phil to ask these sort of questions, but he's sort of worried that Phil will be un-easy with the answers; almost like Phil might believe that Dan betrayed him in some way.

He speaks up, silently hoping that Phil will understand. "I told them, yeah. Peej could sense something was up. It wasn't exactly the easiest experience to hide, and I didn't even know you before then. I'm sorry, Phil. Really. I promise."

"You don't have to apologise, Dan," Phil says, in a soft tone of voice, similar to the other day. Dan's heart almost bursts, and he feels an imminent sense of relief. Phil looks over at him, and Dan can see the understanding practically written across his features. "Its fine, I get it. You've got nothing to be apologetic for."

Dan is suddenly torn between wanting to pull him into a hug, and almost wanting to cry. Phil has been nothing but completely understanding throughout this whole scenario, and even though he has the right to feel betrayed and angry at Dan for his actions and evasion, he isn't. If Dan thinks about it, he is pretty sure that it would be impossible to find someone more caring and forgiving than the gorgeous male sitting right beside him.

"Well, now that you've had your lovely corny moment, any other questions?" Chris comments, feigning disgust. Dan has to restrain himself from shooting a glare in the brunette's direction, but he notices that PJ is smiling at him, and Dan's reaction quickly changes from annoyed to mildly embarrassed. He is completely sure PJ knows exactly what he just felt towards Phil.

"Is there anyone else that knows?" Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head. "Just the four of us know. I mean, our parents know about us individually, but not that all of us possess abilities collectively. They'd probably flip out, or at least my parents possibly would. None of us know exactly why it happened. They just sort of developed, each at different ages and progressions. If someone finds out, we don't know what would happen."

"And that's why you were so freaked out." Phil says, the soft tone returning, a small amount of guilt reflecting in his eyes. "God, _I'm _sorry Dan. If anything it should be me apologising for freaking you out so much."

This time, Dan really does have to restrain himself from reaching across and hugging him. "It's fine, seriously. You have nothing to apologise for either. I mean it."

Chris clears his throat, directing all attention back to him. "Am I disturbing a moment?"

"Pretty sure you're general presence disturbs everything." PJ quips, much to Dan's delight.

Phil smiles at them, sincerely happy. "Thanks for telling me, I know you didn't have to, but, you know. I'm sort of grateful that you trust me enough."

"Yeah, well, after you didn't out Dan we figured it was pretty much a done deal." Chris comments, shrugging. "Besides, we can't be the fantastic foursome without a fourth member. That'd be lame."

"He's not going to let that go, is he?" Phil asks, watching the communal eye roll occurring.

"Not a chance," Dan comments, a smile lingering on his face. As ridiculously stupid as Chris' comment is, he's actually pretty glad.

**:::**

It's less cold than usual as Dan and Phil head towards their separate homes. The light is still illuminating the streets, but only barely, the sun setting right before their eyes. His heart swells, filled with so much joy about the outcome today. Because Phil is walking beside him, along the usual path and it feels so familiar and complete that Dan would no longer want it any other way.

They don't speak, perfectly content with the silence and the beautiful scenery around them. Dan's heard thumps slightly fast in his chest, as his hands occasionally brushes against Phils own as they swing by his sides.

Phil slows his pace down, right before his turn off.

"Dan?" He mumbles, turning to face the brunette. Dan follows in suit, looking down at Phil slightly as he does so.

"Yeah?"

Phil doesn't respond, instead he steps forward, filling in the small gap between them. His arms wrap around Dans torso, pulling him forwards and pressing him right up against his chest.

Dan's breath catches in his throat, freezing momentarily before clicking into gear and wrapping his own arms around Phil in return. He feels Phil shift slightly, Phils black hair tickling his cheek as he finally speaks.

"Thank you, Dan."

They linger for a moment longer, Phil resting his chin on crook between Dan's neck and shoulder, before he finally pulls away. Phil's smile is as wide as ever and Dan is pretty sure he mimics him.

And as Phil steps away, waves at him and walks across the road, to make his way down his own street, Dan stands there, the memory burning into his mind as the light fades into darkness. Even in the cold, it takes more than five minutes for Dan to stop feeling Phil's warmth.

* * *

**Notes: So, this is arguably my favourite chapter to date. Closely followed by next chapter. It's a bit of a toss up. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

A nervous sense of excitement fills Dan as he wanders though the familiar streets, Phil in pace by his side. He doesn't know exactly what to think about them both now, but he's sure that something has changed. Ever since the weekend's actions, he feels closer, more drawn to Phil. Butterflies have a tendency to fill his stomach in the best possible way, whenever the blue eyed boy is around.

Dan is almost positive that Phil feels the same way, or at least might somewhat have a level of mutual feelings. He has caught Phil staring at him a few times, when he obviously thought Dan wasn't looking, averting his eyes as soon as Dan noticed. He has even noticed Phil standing closer than usual, like an invisible barrier between them has finally been lifted.

His hands swing by his side, almost close enough to brush against Phils, but just falling short.

"I was thinking," Phil announces as he slows down his walking speed slightly. "Maybe if you want we could hang out for a while before going home? There is kind of something that I wanted to show you."

Nodding his head, Dan agrees. The butterflies in his stomach increase tenfold. He is sure that Phil didn't mean to sound so ambiguous, but there are now a million thoughts running though his head as to what that something might actually _be._

"Awesome, it's a bit of a walk though. Probably like, twenty minutes, if that's okay." Phil clarifies, and Dan once again nods his head, almost as if he isn't capable of talking.

Phil smiles at him, before reaching his hand out just that little bit more and closing his hand around Dan's. His fingers slowly intertwine with Dan's own, and Dan tries to remember how to breathe, because he may have just forgotten for a moment there.

Phil looks at him, smile becoming slightly timid as if silently asking for permission. It only takes a short moment before Dan grins back in response. Wider then he has possibly ever smiled before, and a blush slightly forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, that's…perfect," Dan says, after a moment's pause. Phil seems to catch on, gripping his hand just that little bit tighter and running his thumb along the back of Dan's hand once. Phil shoots him another signature smile, tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly as he tugs them down a side road and towards their destination.

Dan's a little lost for words, perfectly content and nervous all at once. Phil's hand is warm and comforting, but it sends small tingles up Dan's arm as they walk, swinging between them as they continue down the pathway.

"Where are we going?" Dan asks after several minutes of content silence. He knows the street they are walking down, but he doesn't have anything specific in mind as to where it might lead too. For the most part, this part of town is just a bunch of houses.

"That'd ruin the surprise," Phil teases.

Dan pouts, torn between wanting to know and also wanting to let it be a surprise.

"Just a clue?"

"You've been there before," Phil admits.

Dan groans, rolling his eyes as he glances at the male beside him. "What kind of a clue was that?"

Phil laughs at Dan's reaction, squeezing his hand slightly as he does so. "An elusive one."

The younger male shakes his head, unable to help the small smile that forms on his lips as he does so. "Elusive is like the opposite word I'd use to describe you."

Phil fakes offense, "obviously not, this conversation clearly proves otherwise."

Dan tries to hide his smile, the corners of his lips still protruding slightly upwards. "You not telling me our destination is more along the lines of stubborn, not elusive."

"What exactly would you use to describe me, then?"

"Um," Dan says, shuffling in a small breath. He isn't sure exactly what he is supposed to say because he isn't sure if saying _your really fucking hot and sweet and funny and everything I want_ is exactly appropriate in this situation.

Phil gives his hand another squeeze of encouragement and Dan's heart practically skips a beat.

"Inquisitive and caring, I suppose."

It's not exactly everything, but Dan still isn't sure where they stand. After all, holding someone's hand doesn't exactly mean much. Phil's always been kind and caring and this might just be a way he expresses it though friendship. Regardless of the little voice in the back of Dan's head telling him otherwise. He shouldn't really get his hopes up.

Phil hums in response, like he is processing the answer.

"That's only because you're sort of fascinating." Phil says, a little quietly.

Dan lets out a small laugh. "Well, yeah. I suppose having the ability to move objects at whim will do that."

Phil shakes his head slightly, his voice coming out steady and even, completely different to his previous tone. "It's not just that, Dan."

Dan blinks, momentarily thrown off by Phil's words. He wants to ask exactly what that means, because that could mean so many different things. And the more Dan thinks about it, the more it causes his breath to catch and heart to pound that little bit faster.

He doesn't get to know, as Phil stops walking, turning slightly to the right and pulling Dan into a halt beside him.

The sight is instantly recognisable. The familiarity sinks in and Dan stands in a stunned silence, taking in the sight before him. The familiar set of trees, park benches and playground all bring back flashes of memories, but none more so than the sand box sitting slightly to the left of the main play area. It's a little different to when they were both children, but it still looks similar enough for Dan to tell exactly what it once was.

He takes a small step forward, in a sense of awe. He isn't exactly sure how this didn't click. But then again, his mother had never taken him back to this particular park after the incident.

"I-Phil," Dan stutters, uncertain of what he is really trying to say.

"I figured it would be sort of exciting to come back and see everything again. After our sudden realisation last week." Phil explains and steps forward to be in line with Dan. He doesn't let their hands go, instead takes another step forward, encouraging Dan to come along with him. "This is okay, yeah?"

Dan nods, following Phil direction as he leads them towards and through the playground, stopping only as he reaches a large oak tree near the sandpit in which they originally met. Phil however doesn't drop Dan's hand, looking at him with the same smile still on his face and sitting down on the patch of grass under the tree. Dan follows in suit, shuffling backwards so his back is resting against the oak tree, both their hands resting in the small gap between them.

It's then Dan notices that no one else is around, that the park is empty besides the two of them. Phil shoulder is almost brushing against his own as he glances around and takes in the site around them. Dan feels an overwhelming surge of comfort and warmth and _attraction_. Everything about Phil just seems to draw him in, his thoughtfulness and awe about the world sits in his eyes as he glances around. He has the urge to just press himself against Phil's side and let his shoulder rest in the crook of his neck.

"Do you think you could show me?" Phil asks suddenly.

Dan raises an eyebrow at his question, drawn out of his thought process. "Show you?"

Phil nods towards the sandbox. "Like…you did before? I mean, you don't have to. No pressure, but I can remember it so clearly, ya know? It's sort of hard to forget. It's kind of beautiful."

Dan's decision was made before Phil even started explaining. He inches closer to Phil, until he is touching his side and holds their hands up. He unwinds their fingers, watching Phil's falling slowly back down, practically settling on Dan's lap.

This time, he focuses on the leaves beside them. Different coloured leaves rise from the ground, some maple, some oak. They flutter upwards and forwards, swirling around in different motions. Phil holds his hand out, in a similar fashion to what he had previously done, resting right beside Dan's. The leaves wrap around both of their hands, grazing the skin as they move in timed circles. The leaves float in the air, some floating up high into the air and gracefully falling back to the ground.

Phil's eyes looks all around, lit up in awe at the sight before him. It's not sand like last time, but it's just as hypnotising. Colours of green and brown wave through the air, brushing around and fluttering in the most beautiful way.

"This okay?" Dan asks, his eyes no longer focusing on the leaves around him, but on the onyx male next to him. He gives a timid smile, his dimples showing prominently as Phil tears his sapphire eyes away to look into Dan's own cinnamon coloured ones.

"Perfect," Phil responds. He stares at Dan as he says it, eyes locking into place with Dan's own. He inches closer slowly, his lips only a whisper away from Dan's own. Pausing for only a second, Phil presses his lips against Dan's own, hand reaching from beside them to press against his cheek.

It only takes a moment for Dan to process what is happening, his movements momentarily frozen in surprise. He presses his lips against Phil's, pressing closer to his side as he does so. The butterflies in his stomach flutter heavily as he clenches his fists into Phil's shirt.

They pull away slightly, brown eyes once again locked with blue and then they are kissing once more. Dan shifts as Phil pulls him closer, practically sitting in his lap. Dan's hands wrapping around the other male's neck, pushing upwards and through the silky black locks. Phil's arms clench around Dan's waist, thumbs circling the slightly exposed flesh from where his shirt has ridden up.

The weight of Dan pushes Phil back slightly, leaning backwards against the tree trunk in their upright position. Dan licks gently across Phil's lips, and the other boy is quick to respond, opening his mouth and letting Dan slip his tongue in. He memorises every inch of Phil's mouth, tongue circling and pushing against Phil's own, in a sense of relief and haste all at once. It feels like a bolt of electricity is going off inside Dan, swirling under his skin and though his body in the best way possible. Phil's hands on his skin tingle, and the sensation washing over him feels so overwhelming that he never wants it to end.

Phil pulls away, panting slightly and Dan thinks that at this point in time, he is probably the most gorgeous he has ever been.

"Dan?" Phil questions, his eyes widening slightly. For a moment it causes a small sense of panic, for Dan to believe he has done something wrong. But he follows Phil's line of sight, looking to the side and behind them. He sees it then. The leaves all around them raised highly in the sky, many more than Dan had previously used to show Phil. The range of the park doesn't have a single leaf on the ground; instead they are all filling the air in different heights, colours blending into the space around them.

"Oh- er, I don't – I mean," Dan mumbles, slightly at awe himself. He hadn't even realised that he had managed to do this, too caught up in the moment to be fully aware of what was actually happening. All he could focus on was the feeling of _Phil_. The feeling he'd been wishing to have for so long that it practically overwhelmed him. Dan switches his attention away slightly, even though the only thing he wants to focus on is the warmth from Phil's hands on his hips. He forces himself to focus on the scene around him and not on the unbelievably fantastic moment he just shared with the beautiful sapphire eyed man next to him. That does the trick; the leaves all suddenly stop floating and begin slowly falling to the ground.

Phil lets loose a small laugh, as one gently floats down, managing to fall between the small gap where both their chests almost touch. The brown leaf flutters down, swirling slightly as it does so, and both boys have a wide smile on the face.

"I didn't mean for that to actually happen," Dan admits, shifting on Phil's lap slightly so he is no longer facing forward. Instead his back is pressed up against Phil's chest snuggly, enjoying the warmth and trying to come to terms with the fact that, yes, he did actually manage to kiss _Phil Lester._ The realisation is so surreal and his heart starts skipping a beat at the thought. The butterflies once again churn around in his stomach and he sighs contently as Phil's hands continue to rub circles on his slightly exposed hip flesh.

Phil leans forward, his head close to Dan and resting slightly on the junction between the younger male's neck and shoulder. "Is that going to happen every time we kiss?"

Dan's heart almost leaps out of his chest when he hears those words because _holy crap Phil is literally suggesting that we do that again._

"It'd be worth it, right?" Dan questions, and all hesitation leaves his thoughts as Phil speaks his next sentence.

"Even without the possibility of you doing amazingly supernatural things? Yeah, it'd be totally worth it."

Dan doesn't even think as he leans back around and presses their lips together; he can practically feel Phil's smile.

* * *

**Notes: The moment is finally here! 10 chapters was a big enough build up, right? ;) I wanted to make it really magical and the leaves just happened to pop into my mind. Hope this was worth the wait. It's almost weird to write them together after such a big build up, but also really adorable (is there an immense load of fluff in upcoming chapters? I think so!) but enjoy everything while you can, after all, everyone needs a little bit of angst in their lives. (Don't say I didn't warn you).  
**

**Enjoy C:**


	12. Chapter 11

For the whole evening and even the next morning, Dan has a smile that practically radiates. He is so happy and content that he could burst. His mind keeps wandering back to the previous day, and how it felt to finally have Phil's lips upon his own, and be able to run his fingers though Phils soft locks and _god he wants to do it all again._

He can practically feel Phil's hands lingering on his skin, soft and firm at the same time; rubbing in soothing circles and making their moment even more perfect. It almost seems surreal, too perfect to actually be a tangible moment.

A sigh escapes from Dan's lips as his phone goes off, and his grin instantly gets a little bit wider as he realises it's from Phil.

_Good morning! Walk with me to school? Xx_

The fact that Phil placed kisses at the end of the message almost makes Dan's heart skip a beat. He taps out a reply quickly, shoving his feet into his school shoes rather ungracefully as he does so.

_Of course, I'll wait by the door. X_

Dan bounds down the steps, practically taking two at a time as he does so. Usually he would take the bus to school in the morning. But walking with Phil sort of sounds like the best option ever, and the fact that now they are, well, maybe not a couple, but at least _something_, just makes it mean that much more.

A nervous excitement fills Dan as he waits by the door. It's a bit could out, but then again, it sort of always is this early in the morning. He waits a moment, before a flash of black hair fills his vision and Phil walks into his line of sight. Phil gives a small wave and Dan all but runs over, any nervousness leaving his body as soon as he is able to spot the other male in the flesh.

"Hey," Phil greets, grinning at Dan and reaching out his hand before slipping it into Dan's own.

"Hi," Dan echoes, staring at Phil for a moment. He is filled with the same sense of happiness as the days before and if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing still, he's pretty sure that he would have melted into the ground.

Phil's eyes flicker to his lips and back to Dan's eyes. It's all the encouragement Dan needs, as he leans forward slightly, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together for the first time since yesterday. Phil responds, moving them momentarily against Dan's own before pulling back. He can feel his abilities swirling at the surface, prickling slightly against his skin; less prominent then the other day, but still leaving a tingling sensation.

Dan stands still for a moment, a dazed sense washing over him, before letting out a breath he wasn't fully aware he was holding. "Hi."

Phil's laugh fills the air and he gives Dan's hand a squeeze, stepping back and tugging Dan alongside him as he does so. "I believe we've already covered that."

A small blush fills Dan's cheeks as he mumbles. "Right yeah, I know...I was just, yeah."

The blush intensifies in colour as Phil leans over and gives him another small kiss, his body shaking slightly from laugher as he does so. Dan shakes his head slightly as Phil pulls away, embarrassment still flooding though his veins, but a grin now plastered onto his face. Phil gives his hand a reassuring squeeze as they continue down the walk way.

Dan is pretty sure that kissing Phil was quickly become his favourite past time, no matter what the circumstance.

**:::**

"Any news worth sharing?" Chris comments as before Dan is even close to sitting in his usual seat. Chris has a grin that is almost wider than his face, and Dan almost wants to groan as he glimpses at it.

"I dunno, Chris. Is there?"

Chris twiddles his pen, practically grinning from ear to ear and Dan decides the only way he is going to get through this class is by accepting whatever torture his best friend is about to give him. There isn't much point denying anything, not that he really wants to. If anything, Dan is through the roof about the other day's previous events. In fact, despite Chris' antics, Dan is pretty sure that everyone around him can tell about how fucking ridiculously _happy_ he is right now.

"Someone told me that you and Phil finally grew balls and latched onto each other."

Dan blinks, attempting to process his friend's poor excuse of English language. "Latched onto? Are you kidding?"

Chris just grins back in response, nodding his head. "About time if you ask me. You've both had the hots for each other for way too long."

It's pretty accurate, not that Dan is going to admit it. He isn't exactly sure when he started liking Phil, but he really, really does. He likes practically everything about the older male and knowing that Phil feels the same way is enough for Dan to practically melt away.

"Wait," Dan says after a moment, his eyebrows frowning as a sudden realisation hits him. "How long have you known that I liked Phil. Actually no, how long have you known that _Phil liked me?_"

Chris chuckles slightly, and its then that Dan understands. It's probably got nothing to do with Chris, but everything to do with PJ.

"Are you telling me PJ _knew_ _Phil had a thing for me and said nothing the whole time?"_

He practically whispers it, his mouth dropping slightly in realisation. Of course if PJ could sense what he was feeling then he probably could have been able to tell with Phil as well. Dan almost groans at himself. This realisation should have occurred a lot sooner than it did. Chris loses it, letting out a howl of laughter at the sight of his friend beside him.

The heads of the classroom turn to look at them both, and Chris bites down on his lips hard enough to almost draw blood. Dan strongly fights the urge to face plant straight onto his desk. His cheeks turn pink for the second time that day, and ironically enough it still has everything to do with Phil, just in a slightly different circumstance.

It takes a good give minutes before Chris is finally calm enough to answer Dan's questions, his body still shaking in short bursts in an attempt to control his laughter, that did not manage to go unthreatened by their teacher. Dan is torn between either hitting him or ignoring him, wanting nothing more than to pretend this never happened. In fact, erasing this whole situation from his mind would be absolutely fantastic. He doubt Chris will ever let him live it down, though.

"Yeah, I mean, Peej knew for a while actually. Hell _I knew_. You were so obvious with your lingering stares and not so subtle day dreaming. It's probably what clued Phil in, too."

"What would you know about being subtle," Dan mumbles, as though some kind of retaliation will make this circumstance less embarrassing.

Chris chooses to ignore him, carrying on with his sentence. "PJ could tell with Phil though, not straight away but after a while, yeah he knew. I mean it takes a while for him to figure emotions out sometimes but attraction can be fairly obvious."

Dan averts his eyes from the books in front of him, turning to look at the brunette next to him instead. "And you didn't think to tell me this why, exactly?"

"PJ didn't want to get involved. At least outwardly. He's way more subtle than me; believes in letting shit run its course. Plus it was kind of funny to watch you be all embarrassed and denying your feelings." Chris shrugs, "Besides, wasn't I the one who told you to go for it? I made it pretty obvious."

That is probably as close to an 'I told you so' as Dan is probably going to get in the matter. And Chris is sort of true. Not that he is going to admit that. Ever.

"Yeah but you were being a jerk and teasing me about it. So it doesn't exactly count."

For some unknown factor, Dan finds himself smiling as Chris pulls a pout in him. He shakes his head, averting his eyes back to the front of the desk where the teacher is writing questions onto the board.

"Please, I bet that without it, you wouldn't have even got to know what Phil's tongue even _felt like._" The teasing tone is back and evident in Chris' voice, a smug look falling across his face as he snickers in Dan's direction.

Dan almost snaps his pencil in half.

"How do you even _know that?_"

Chris gives off another signature grin, before looking down at the blank page of his exercise book in front of him. "I didn't. But you just confirmed it."

Dan resists the urge to push all his books off the desk.

**:::**

Lunch time arrives rather slowly, and to say that Dan is looking forward to spending more time with Phil is an understatement. He doesn't share a class with Phil until after lunch and it seems as if the previous hours have continuously dragged on. He hurriedly takes his lunch out of his bag, stuffing everything else back into his locker as quickly as possible and slamming the door closed with a slightly unnecessary amount of force.

Dan steps back, turning around slightly before coming face to face with a surprisingly solid object. He jerks back, stuttering an apology. A familiar sound fills his ears in response, moderately quiet and slightly northern, but instantly recognisable.

"Phil," Dan breaths, his eyes widen slightly as he takes in the boy shaking beside him with laugher. He is the most relieved he has ever been. Instantly thinking he'd managed to run into one of his classmates, or someone else, in such an awkward manner.

"Sorry," Phil laughs, black hair bouncing slightly and his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he does so. "I thought we could walk together. Didn't mean to scare you."

Dan shakes his head, laughing slightly at himself in the process. His shoulder bumping slightly into Phil's jokingly.

"It's fine, just, slightly surprising." He says. In actual fact, it's a lot more than fine. He gets to spend five more minutes with Phil then he thought he would have, even if he did manage to scare him half to death in the process. His heart is pounding slightly as he takes in Phil's smile and gorgeous sapphire eyes, and for a moment, Dan wonders if it actually has nothing to do with him being startled and everything to do with just being around Phil.

He wonders momentarily when exactly he started looking forward to every minute he got to spend with Phil. And now that he thinks about it, apart from the very beginning, he can't exactly recall. It's always been there, lurking at the back of his mind as much as he tried to deny it earlier. Dan grins despite himself. Currently, there isn't anything he'd rather be doing than just spend time with the male beside him, and he doesn't think that is going to change any time soon.

Phil nudges him back, running the inside of him palm against the back of Dan's hand momentarily. Sapphire eyes lock with cinnamon and Dan wonders if Phil is actually going to kiss him again. "Come on, I think PJ and Chris are probably wondering where we are by now."

The heat of Phil's palm sends a small cool tingle though his body, and as Phil moves his hand away it takes all of Dan not to shiver.

**:::**

Chris, of course, is the first one to comment when they both arrive.

"Make outs are not permitted within the public domain."

Dan rolls his eyes, his friend's sense of humour not nearly as funny as he ever intends it to be. Phil does the same, seemingly becoming quickly accustomed to the brunette's twisted sense of humour. However, there is a small smile on Phil faces as he does it, and he is sure Chris is just going to take that as a form of encouragement. Anything will do.

"We're not going to," Dan says, crouching down and lowering himself onto the grass.

"Just getting in early. There is certain shit I don't need to witness." Chris comments, sniggering to himself.

"Maybe we should test that theory, Dan?" Phil murmurs, loud enough for the others to hear it. Dan's eyes go slightly wide, at both Phil's suggestion and the attempt to beat Chris at his own game. A small blush rises on his cheeks, which seems to be quickly becoming a frequent occurrence.

Chris lets out a splutter, before regaining his composure slightly and spitting out something Dan never believed he would hear in a thousand years. "Right sure, you can make out with Dan on one side of the couch, and then Peej and I take the other side. That wouldn't freak anyone out. In fact it sounds like fun. Right PJ?"

Dan physically shudders, the image of that flashing into his mind before he can even stop it. Phil looks to be in a similar state of repulsion, equally disgusted by the idea of it being some sort of weird joint competition.

"I think we'll pass," Phil admits, shuffling slightly closer to Dan as he does so. Dan responds, leaning closer so he so their arms are pressed together.

"Guess it will just be me and PJ making you feel uncomfortable, then." Chris retorts. "Peej?"

Dan glances over, suddenly aware of his friend's silence. It doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary; however, it's hard to miss the small frown on PJ's face, as he looks blankly at the right of where Dan and Phil are currently sitting.

Chris raises an eyebrow, nudging his boyfriend slightly as he speaks. "Peej, if you don't start responding I'm going to go into vivid details of our sex life."

The small elbow to PJ side seems to draw him in, snapping him out of his former daze. He blinks a few times, glancing around in the process.

"Everything okay, Peej?" Dan asks. It's not exactly common for PJ so space out. Sometimes he can get a little distracted by his empathy, if someone is feeling something strongly. However, it is rather uncommon for it to go this far. Usually around people, PJ can be so focused. Sometimes if he zones out, it's because he'd focused just that little bit too much.

PJ shakes his head, like he is finally able to focus again and lets out a small breath. "No, it's fine, sorry. Just got distracted."

"Welcome back," Phil says, grinning at PJ as he looked over. "Chris as be threatening to spill sex details that we'd rather be spared of."

PJ continues to look slightly dazed. However, the frown on his face lifts as he glances over at Chris, shaking his head and whacking him on the arm.

"He wouldn't dare," PJ threatens and Chris lets off a sly smirk.

The rest of lunch goes rather smoothly. But something tugs at the back of Dan's mind, PJ zoning out refusing to be forgotten. And for some reason, it's a little worrying.

* * *

**Notes: Thank you all for reading :3 I know this chapter was kind of a lot of different scenes and a bit more choppy, so I hope that it was still okay. As a heads up sort of thing, I've had a tremendous load of university work come at me recently, as I'm about three weeks from the end of the year. And paired with that, I've been really annoyingly ill, so I've sort of fallen behind with chapters (originally I was about three chapters in front of the one I would post). Next chapter should be out as per usual, but there is a chance that over the next few weeks I might have to miss an update. So I'm sorry if that happens, but I've been consistent in my posts for like, 3 months now. So I hope that's okay :)**

**Anyway! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I seriously love hearing your thoughts, (and you are always so kind oh my god). Hope you enjoyed C:**


	13. Chapter 12

Dan almost groans as he hears the familiar tone of his phone. He rolls over, tumbling around for the device that suddenly pulled him out of his sleep. He blinks as he tries to concentrate on the screen, before promptly clicking the answer button.

"Hey," his voice is groggy, and he can hear a light chuckle from the other side of the line.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Phil asks, a teasing tone lacing his voice.

"Mmm-hmm." Dan exhales, pulling himself into a sitting position, and leaning back into his pillows and head board in an attempt to become slightly more alert; perking up a little at hearing Phil's voice. A lazy smile fills his face, the thought of waking up to Phil talking to him is sort of perfect. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11am."

Dan sits up a little straighter, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking down at the screen. He blinks at the scene slightly, contemplating how it even became so late without him waking up. "Oh."

"Stay up late playing Guild Wars again?" Phil asks, and Dan smiles somewhat guiltily even though he is aware that isn't the reason _this_ time.

Dan gives a fake scoff directly into the phone. "No, actually, pretty sure this had something to do with texting a particular someone at 2am."

Phil laughs and Dan can picture his grin clearly. "Oh, yeah, could have had something to do with that."

"I believe the real question here is, how are you awake _before_ 11am? Weekends are prime sleeping time. You're missing out. "

"They are also prime cinema time," Phil says, and Dan's heart skips a beat.

"Yeah?"

Phil's voice is a little softer as he mumbles, "I mean, yeah. I was thinking, if you wanted to like, go and see a movie together. Or something. We could?" Dan bites the corner of his lip, smiling shyly as Phil continues. "No pressure or anything, but I mean, we could do something different, and I can buy the tickets. If you'd like, that is."

Dan can practically picture the small blush on Phil cheeks as he says it. There sort of isn't anything he likes more than spending time with Phil. They haven't exactly labelled themselves since this week's previous events, but everything just happened so easily that Dan hadn't really seen the point.

"Like an official date?" Dan asks, and he feels a little nervous as he does so. Even though it sounds like that's what Phil is offering, it might not actually be the same thing.

"Well, I figured going to each other's houses all the time doesn't completely count. So, yeah, exactly like a date."

Dan's grin is so wide, and he is pretty sure that Phil could feel it radiate though the phone. "Are you telling me that making out on the couch and playing video games qualify count as an official date? Because I for one would really like that to count."

"Oh, yeah, it definitely does. Trust me, next time you come over, you can count on it."

Dan sniggers though the phone, rolling onto his side and curling up onto the side of his pillow. "Okay, then. Let's go."

"Yeah? Yeah." Phil says, almost as if he is reassuring himself. His voice perks up, becoming overly enthusiastic and Dan can't help but grin and shake his head. "How about I come round at 1? And then we'll go from there?"

Nodding, Dan agrees, "Sure, I'll see you soon."

"See you later."

The line goes dead and Dan lays there for a moment, staring somewhat goofily at the roof and wondering when exactly everything managed to change.

**:::**

Phil arrives perfectly on time, which isn't that surprising. As Dan opens the door his jaw almost drops. It's not as though he doesn't think Phil usually looks attractive, but it's obvious that he has put a bit more effort into his appearance than usual. His hair is shinny and recently washed, straightened and falling perfectly into place at its side. Phil is wearing his usual bottom up plaid shirt, but one in a red and black combo Dan hasn't seen before. More prominently, Phil's back jeans seem to fit him even more perfectly than usual. And the sight almost makes Dan's head spin.

"Hey," Phil greets, and yeah, maybe it's just Dan, but he could swear that there is a spark in Phil's eyes, like he knows exactly what Dan is thinking.

Dan steps out, closing the door behind him and telling himself not to blush. "Hey."

"Ready to go?" Phil asks, and Dan nods his head, stepping forward and for once, taking the incentive and entwining his fingers with Phil's own. Phil's eyes light up at the contact, before he swiftly reaches across and places a quick kiss on Dan's cheek.

They walk in sync, as usual, along familiar streets and towards the local strip of shops. Phil frowns a bit as Dan tries to lead them into a right hand turn and along a different path, thoroughly convinced that they should be heading straight. Dan laughs, teasingly, and pulls them into the right direction, proclaiming that Phil should know his way around better by now.

"This is still new to me!" Phil announces, glancing towards Dan.

Dan chuckles, taking step back and pointing down the former street. Sometimes, Dan forgets that he hasn't actually known Phil for that long. No more than three months. It's sort of a strange concept, because it always feels as if he has known the other male forever. "If you follow that path for a while and take a left, you end up at Chris' and if you keep walking, eventually you'll stumble upon a great Chinese place. However, that isn't exactly where we were planning on going. Unless you feel a sudden need for dumplings and honey chicken."

Phil doesn't reply, and Dan takes it as means to continue. "This way, however, gets us to the local main strips of shops**-**"

Dan stops talking, suddenly caught up in looking at Phil. And maybe he isn't right, but it seriously just looked like Phil was checking him out. Phil is almost blatantly staring right at Dan, with a soft sort of smile on his lips that sends tingles up Dan's spine in the best possible way.

"Maybe we can go there after?" Phil suggests, and Dan's voice is literally caught in his throat, because Phil's eyes fall on his lips for a moment, and it takes a lot of Dan to resist leaning forward and kissing him until they both gasp for air.

He manages to restrain himself, somehow. The somehow is a big statement, because Phil really looks attractive, and even though they have been together for less than a week, he's had feelings for so much longer. When they are together, it just seems easy and natural. Maybe it goes with the weird feeling of having known Phil for longer than he actually has.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get to order," Dan teases, attempting to snap himself out of whatever daze staring at Phil had developed. Which is actually a bit harder than it sounds, especially when Phil continues to glance over at him as they walk.

Phil raises an eyebrow, "don't trust my judgement?"

"More like, there are dishes I love, and really want to eat, and I'm pretty sure you'll love them too."

A smirk falls onto Phil's lips. "And by that you mean, 'I can't decide which one I want so I'll order them both and hope Phil thinks it's romantic.'"

Dan nudges Phil's side playfully, pushing hard enough that he almost steps off the path way. "Please, a movie and someone forcing you to eat salt and pepper spare ribs, what _isn't _romantic about that?"

Phil laughs, falling back into line and failing to hide his smile as he finally settles down.

"Your hopeless, and I sort of like it."

A goofy sort of smile settles onto Dans lips. "Yeah, well, I sort of like you too."

**:::**

The movie goes along way better than Dan would have expected. Not that he doesn't trust Phil's choice in movies, he was always sure that the other male would pick something they would both enjoy. After all, their DVD collection is practically a double copy of the others. For some reason however, this movie session is just that much _better_. Dan is pretty sure that sitting in a cinema with Phil's arm draped over his side and a whole lot of buttery popcorn tasting kisses manages to beat every other cinema experience he has ever had.

At points, he may have spent more time focusing on Phil when actually watching the movie, but he's pretty sure that the feeling was more than mutual. He may have caught Phil looking at him more than just a few times and that may have encouraged a lot more kissing than usual. Not that Dan's complaining.

He feels as content as they walk the streets after, hand in hand. Just being around Phil is strangely uplifting, and as cliché as it sounds, he honestly believes he walking on cloud fucking nine sometimes. The thought almost causes Dan to chuckle, because never did he believe that would be something he'd think, let alone _feel._

"So I'm thinking, maybe before we head out we can grab a shake away?" Phil suggests as they walk down the shopping strips. "They are sort of amazing, and we've got a bit of time to kill before dinner."

"Favourite flavour?" Dan asks, because shake away literally make his favourite milk shakes and he is honestly so keen that Phil seems to think so too.

"Oreo and dime or cookies and cream."

"Never tried it, but cookies and cream sounds like all my five year old hopes and dreams in a cup. I usually get-"

Dan stops mid-sentence, pausing as he notices something momentarily. He sees something out of the corner of his eyes, vague and familiar all at once. The figure disappears behind the corner, out of sight as quickly as it had previously been seen. Dan frowns, halting his steps and causing Phil to do the same.

"Are you okay?" Phil questions, slight concern resting on his features.

"Um, it's just-" Dan mumbles, trying to contemplate his previous thought. He feels weird, like something isn't right. It feels as though he has forgotten something important, and it lurks at the back of his mind.

It flashes before his eyes, suddenly instantly recognisable and forgotten all at once. But Dan is sure, so sure that it's the same person as before.

He takes a step back, breath catching in his throat. He drops Phil's hand, reflexively pulling them by his side. His breathing changes, becoming quick and panicked as a sense of dread fills him. Anxiety is rising to the surface, and his abilities are reacting instinctively; the same feeling washing over him as it had all those nights ago.

"Dan? Hey, what's going on-"

Phil's sentence is cut off by Dan's own anxious one, "we need to leave. Right now, Phil. Let's go."

Dan turns around, taking Phil's wrist and wrapping his own hand around it.

A millions thoughts race around Dan's head, but one is crystal clear; that they both need to get away right _now._

"Dan?" Phil says again, worry lacing his voice. He doesn't resist as Dan pulls them away quickly, matching the pace that has almost become a jog. Dan doesn't reply, rushing past the shopping strip and entering a housing sector that Phil is unfamiliar with.

"We need to get home." Dan says, almost like he is out of breath.

"How come? What happened, Dan?" Phil questions again. He watches as Dan's eyes flicker towards him momentarily, before averting his gaze back to the surrounding landscape. The brunette looks around frantically, focusing between everything all at once.

Dan shakes his head, his voice higher pitched then before, like he is one step away from becoming partly hysterical. "We just _need to leave."_

Phil doesn't say another word, time going antagonising slowly as a sense of dread fills him. He can see the panic clearly plastered across Dan's face, and Dan picks up the pace once again, legs pushing fast against the concreted side. They have finally entered familiar streets, closer to Phil's house than Dan's own. Phil can't draw his eyes away from the worried expression on Dan's face. Alarm is evident in practically every way, Dan is tense and on edge, almost completely panicked. The only time he has ever seen Dan look like that was that time in the alleyway. Suddenly, something clicks; like a flash of lightning in his mind and Phil lets out a small sort of squeak.

The sound makes Dan look at him, checking to make sure he is okay before glancing behind them in every possible direction. The words bubble in Phil's throat, but before he has time to say them they're walking up the drive way and are at his own door. They have made it back in some sort of record time, almost impossibly fast. He fumbles with the keys slightly, before he finally manages to open the lock.

He steps inside, Dan following close behind and all but slamming the door behind him. He slinks against it, using as some sort of stability as his hands shake slightly by his side.

"You saw something? Right? One of them? The person that tried to attack you in the alleyway?" Phil says, clearer then he would have thought possible at this current moment. His voice almost cracks as he says it out loud.

Dan glances up, eyes locking with Phil and nods. His body trembles, and he presses off against the wall, taking two small steps forward and being engulfed by Phil's arms.

* * *

**Notes: **Once upon a time in a far away place, I was actually ahead in my chapters. Now, not so much. So next week there will officially be no update, even though I'm already half way though with the chapter. As stated in the previous chapter, I have exams and major assignments due, so I just don't have a lot of free time at the moment. But hey, then I'm on my summer holiday break and will have a lot more time to write. Seriously, it's like four months until my classes start up again for next year.

Sorry to leave this on such a cliff hanger (but not really) ;) And I'd also like to give a shot out to witbeyondmeasureXOX, who literally edited this chapter for me in less in 12 hours on Monday because I was so late giving it to her. Major thanks lovely!


	14. Chapter 13

Dan is still trembling, wrapped up in Phil's arms. His breathing is heavy, almost like there is not enough air in his lungs. Phil pulls him in, hands running over his back in a soothing manor.

They don't say anything, Dan's breath is gradually becoming less short and he practically melts into Phils' arms; lapping up all the comfort and reassurance that he is offering. His hands make fists into Phil's top, clenching tightly as he attempts to calm down and control himself.

He doesn't want to cause a scene at Phil house, but his abilities are swirling, fighting to be let loose in some sort of defence. Dan tries to follow Phil's breathing, allowing himself to think of nothing but the air flowing in and out of the other male's lungs.

"It's okay, Dan. You're safe," Phil says after a while, soft and reassuring. Dan tries to convince himself that everything is alright, allowing himself to get lost in the words that Phil is speaking.

He doesn't know how long they stand there, five minutes, maybe half an hour or possibly more. Dan finally lifts his head up, and it feels like a ginormous task. There is still a high level of anxiety sitting in his stomach, churning away at a lesser pace than it had previously. He feels less nauseous then before, as though he is finally starting to become slightly less panicked.

Phil looks down at him, giving him a small smile and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. Phil's hands leave Dan's side, one reaching up to pull his fringe out of his eyes, the other resting against the curve of his back and pressing in just hard enough so Dan feels grounded.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks, and they both know that neither of them are okay at the moment. Phil's heart is pumping at a million miles an hour with worry for Dan, and Dan is more than aware that he just scared the living day lights out of both of them. But then again, _someone _caused that. The thought alone is enough to send shivers up both of their spines.

All Phil can focus on is trying to calm Dan down. The worry on the boy's face is so evident, and all he wants to do is to push those worries away. Replay the last hour and stop the day's previous events from happening. There is a nagging thought in the back of Phils mind, that maybe this wasn't exactly a coincidence. The worst part is that he knows this is exactly what Dan is thinking too.

"Yes," Dan agrees, and maybe it is a bit of a lie. He still feels anxious, thoughts spinning at a million miles an hour inside his head about _what the fuck is going to happen_, because that guy just randomly showed up out of the middle of nowhere. It sends chills down Dan's spine, and he tries to focus all his attention on Phil, attempting to rid himself of his previous thoughts.

He takes a few more deep breaths, and it manages to calm him down a bit more. Phil's here with him, holding him close. They're both here, alive and somewhere that everyone else can't get to. "Yes, yeah. I'm okay. We're okay. Both of us."

This time, there is much more truth to the words.

Phil relaxes a little, silence filling the air once again, both taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Stay here the night," Phil suggests after a moment, hands instinctively brushing though Dan's hair. It's soothing, and Dan can feel himself finally calming down. "There is no way I'm letting you go back out there alone tonight."

Dan lets out a sigh, absentmindedly leaning into Phil's hand. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Phil's voice is soft yet stern at once, not allowing for any sort of misinterpretation of his words. "You are _not _trouble. Jesus Dan, don't even think that. I'd always want you to stay, regardless of tonight's events."

As soon as the words leave Phil's mouth, Dan feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He wraps his arms around Phil's waist, pulling the boy in that much closer, needing the warmth and security that the other male is providing. Phil's eyes are still staring down at him, and Dan almost wants to cry in some kind of relief.

"How about we put a movie on or something? My parents are going to a friend's house for tea, so we can have some left over pasta if you'd like."

Dan nods, wanting nothing more than to stay close by Phil's side. A movie sounds good, something a bit distracting and reassuring is definitely what he needs right now.

Phil steps away slightly, making sure they are still standing closely together and grabs Dan's hand, taking a small step forward and leading him into the lounge room.

"I've still got Zombieland in the player; I was going to watch it the other night but got distracted. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah," Dan speaks, and Phil gives him a small smile, both of them walking towards the remote, as Phil picks it up and switches the TV on. Dan clings by his side, almost subconsciously. By the time they've reached the couch Phil lets go of Dan's hand, sitting down and scooting against an arm rest. His legs are open and he smiles at Dan as he pats the spare space between his legs.

Dan obliges, quickly sitting down and settling his back against the other male's chest. A content sigh passes his lips as Phil wraps his hands around Dan's hips, clasping his hands and almost wrapping them both up in a backwards hug. Dan's head lolls back, resting between the junction of Phil's shoulder and neck, and everything feels that little bit better.

It's not until hours later, when Dan is curled up against Phil in an array of pillows, and warmth that he realises, even though the day's earlier eventsare still shoved somewhere in the back on his mind, Phil is able to put him at ease. He feels safe and content in Phil's arms, filled with the scent of everything that is Phil Lester. He feels Phil's lips press against his forehead, hands rubbing small comforting circles against the flesh under his T-shirt and it doesn't take him long until he is finally able to drift asleep.

**:::**

The feeling of warmth and cosiness is the first thing Dan wakes up too. He blinks slowly, his eyes failing to adjust at the mild brightness around him before he gives in and closes them again. He shifts a little, stretching his legs down slightly. There is a slight weight around his middle, close towards his hip and more across his legs. He snuggles in, the cocoon of warmth almost impossible to resist.

Suddenly, the weight on his hip clenches a bit, tightening slightly before relaxing into its previous hold and Dan's eyes snap open in response. His groggy sense of sleep steadily erasing from his mind as he takes in his surroundings.

"Oh," Dan mumbles, almost like a gasp of air and a whisper all at once. His eyes adjust, and he realises that the sense of warmth and comfort is another person; Phil. Dan pulls his head back slightly, taking in the image in front of him, a small blush rising onto his cheeks at the realisation of just how close they are. His head rests on the pillow beside Phil, giving him a perfect view of the older male in front of him. His eyes are closed, resting peacefully. One arm is lying across Dan's hip, and their legs are tangled under the covers.

Dan can't help but stare, drinking in the form of the beautiful boy in front of him. He is half torn between leaning in and kissing him or snuggling back up. His eyes trace Phil's face, and he has to resist running a hand across his cheek and moving the soft locks of hair that face fallen across his forehead.

He smiles to himself, amazed at how some this unreal actually managed to become his reality. Memories flash back to their first meeting, and the anguish he'd felt. If Dan had known that he would have ended up cuddled in bed, with someone who would cause him to feel so safe and loved then he would have dove straight in sooner. The words echo in his head. Phil makes him feel things that he'd never thought he would feel.

He closes his eyes, relishing in his thoughts, and everything that is Phil.

When he opens his eyes a moment later, slightly surprised that he comes face to face with bright sapphire and a soft smile.

"Morning," Phil says, quietly as though he doesn't want to disturb their current situation, as though it is something precious.

"Hi," Dan says voice just as quiet. He smiles, reflecting Phils own. His heart flutters in is chest as he watches Phil's eyes trace his own face, lingering slightly at his lips. It only takes a few moments before Phil closes the small gap between their faces, lips moulding together perfectly.

Dan sighs into it, the hand on his hip pulling him slightly closer until their chests are both touching.

Moments later Phil pulls back; his head still resting relatively close. The distance between their lips only a hairs breath away.

"Sleep well?" Phil asks, eyes soft and lingering.

Nodding, Dan mumbles rather contently, "mmm-hmm."

Being able to sleep with Phil has honestly been the best experience Dan's ever had, and now that he's been able towake up wrapped in Phil's arms, he doubts going back to his own bed will even be a fair comparison. Just the thought of that makes him want to press that little bit closer, shoving his face against Phil's chest and feeling his tight embrace lure him to sleep like it did last night.

There is a slight pause, and Phil looks like he wants to say something; eyes tracing over Dan again for an infinite amount of times this morning.

"And you're okay, yeah?" Phil questions, more hesitantly then before.

Dan's shoulders slump slightly at Phil's attempt to dance around the topic. To be honest, the last thing he wants to think about right now is last night's events. He knows that they probably should talk about it. How Dan flipped out so massively over something he had only seen for a split second.

A small voice in his brain tells him that maybe he was just over reacting, that it was nothing but a figment of his imagination. A larger part however, strongly tells him otherwise.

The anxiety that had rested in his chest had managed to disappear, his only thoughts being filled with Phil. However, he can feel it slowly ebbing its way back up; churning unwantedly in the pit of his stomach.

Phil can sense it, rubbing his back slightly in response.

"Sorry, I just-" Phil says, bitting his lip slightly. "I wanted to make you're okay. Last night, jeeze Dan, you scared me. Everything happened so suddenly, and I just- I was worried. I am worried. I want you to be safe."

Dan's heart melts, the fear vanishing as quickly as it had risen. He never really thought about it from Phil's perspective. There was a huge chance that Phil had been just as scared as him. Unsure of what was truly happening. The fact that he cares for Dan so much is almost unbelievable. It's hard to imagine someone is as compassionate and kind as the male currently embracing him.

Even though Phil could have been in as much danger as Dan was in, he doesn't care for his own safety, but for Dan's own wellbeing.

The distance between their lips is closed off; Dan moving forward and removing the gap. Be pushes against Phil, pressing against him as much as possible. Lips moving together hastily and slowly all at once, tongues swirling and moulding together in a way that Dan hasn't fully felt before. Dan moves his hands up from Phil's chest, wrapping around his neck and pushing them together so there is no longer any space.

They pull away, breathing heavily and Dan can't help but pull Phil back in, before he's even managed to catch his breath. The feeling of need is almost overwhelming. Dan's hands roam across his chest, moving across both clothed and bare skin. The fact that Phil is so close and right beside him is all the convincing he needs.

"Thank you," Dan mumbles against Phil's lips, completely breathless. "But you don't need to be. I knocked them out once before, right?"

It's a failed attempt at humour, and they both know it. Even though it's a fact, Phil can't help but feel apprehensive. If it came down to it, there is a possibility that Dan could escape, just like last time. But the fact is, neither of them wants that to happen again. It _shouldn't_ have had to happen in the first place.

"We'll discuss this with PJ and Chris later, okay?" Dan promises, before he smiles slightly. Eyes closing momentarily, he lurches forward, into the same position he was situated in this morning. He feels sleepy again; still slightly exhausted from everything that happened yesterday. The thought of being able to fall back asleep in Phil's arms consumes him, in fact, Dan is pretty sure that there is nothing he'd rather be doing later than to wake back up next to Phil.

Phil laughs, for the first time in a while and it manages to make Dan's grin that much wider.

"I guess it can wait till later," Phil agrees. He moves slightly, adjusting himself so that both of them fit together perfectly. Dan snuggles in, his breath suddenly becoming heavy and it's not long before he drifts off to sleep again, nothing but the thought of Phil's arms surrounding him as the work fades back into darkness.

* * *

**Notes: So hi again. That chapter pretty much was written in fluff overdrive. Fluff is totally worth waiting two weeks for, right? ;) Posting should be back to usual now (I can guarantee next Wednesday will have a chapter as it's already finished). As of the end of next Tuesday, Dobby is a free elf! So I'll have time to get ahead in my chapters again, and if we are lucky I might even add a sneaky chapter on some weekends (no promises but that thought it there!) **


End file.
